Like a Storm
by J-Cristina
Summary: Encontros e desencontros na vida de House e Cuddy. E se House encontrasse um concorrente à altura? Some kind of smut. Be delight. Huddy feeling for life.
1. Jealous

**Capítulo 1**

" Filho da puta "

Essas eram as únicas palavras que Cuddy conseguia pensar. Ela passa os olhos mais uma vez sob o documento em suas mãos. Mais um processo judicial contra House. Mais uma reunião agonizante com o conselho. Manco desgraçado. Ela não se importava com o processo, logo tudo estaria resolvido. No entanto, ela o havia advertido várias e várias vezes. E ele a ignorara completamente.  
Mas ele ia pagar. Se o conselho ia comer-lhe a carne, ela ia esfolar ele antes. Ela joga o papel sobre a mesa e sai do seu escritório. Cuddy estava possessa, a raiva a dominara de maneira extraordinária. Seu rosto queimava, ela sentia o sangue pulsando rapidamente em suas veias. No corredor que dava acesso à sala de House, podia se ouvir claramente o som dos saltos Salvatore Ferragamo batendo violentamente contra o chão. Apoiando um dos braços na porta, ela a abriu com extrema violência.

Talvez ela não estivesse preparada para a cena a seguir. House e Stacy estavam no meio de um beijo pra lá de caliente, e palidez ainda não era a palavra correta para descrever o rosto deles ao vê-la. Stacy notou a postura rígida de Cuddy, e saiu da sala tão rápido quanto pôde. Cuddy nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ela. House, despreocupado, olha-a nos olhos, analisando a linguagem corporal dela, enquanto Cuddy o encarava furiosa. Ela estava mesmo com raiva. O modo como seu maxilar rangia demonstrava um ódio visceral.

"Eu disse pra você não fazer a lobotomia. E você fez, portanto, você vai ficar suspenso. Sua equipe vai trabalhar em outro departamento por pelo menos uma semana."

"Porque não é minha obrigação lembrá-lo que eu sou sua chefe."

"Também não é minha obrigação olhar para seu enorme traseiro cósmico."

"House" – ela suspira, e indica que vai sair da sala. Mas volta a tempo de terminar – " Faça seu maldito trabalho."

Ele formulara um resposta em sua mente. Mas antes que ele pensasse em dizê-la, Cuddy já havia desaparecido.

* * *

Cuddy tentava concentrar-se nas papeladas em sua mesa. Ela solta algumas folhas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa enquanto massageava as próprias temporas. Por que ela estava tão tensa ? Nesse mesmo minuto, Stacy entra na sala. Cuddy a olha rapidamente e volta a prestar atenção à papelada em sua mesa.

" Estava me procurando Lisa ?"

"Eu preciso que você resolva isso" - Cuddy manteve a mão estendida até que ela pegasse o papel em suas mãos. – "Não me importa como você vai fazer. Se for precisar do House para alguma audiência, leve-o. Se conseguir o acordo, deixe a papelada no Departamento Financeiro e eles cuidarão disso. Dê um jeito. Isso precisa ser resolvido."

Cuddy voltara a concentrar-se nos papéis em sua mesa. Stacy, no entanto, não se movera. Cuddy a encara, questionando a falta de ação da advogada.

" Cuddy, desculpe pelo que você viu, eu ..."

" Stacy" – Cuddy a interrompera, e sua expressão facial demonstrava a falta de paciência dela – " Não me importo de você e do House estarem juntos ou não novamente. Eu não vou me intrometer na vida pessoal dos meus funcionários, embora esteja acontecendo dentro do meu hospital. Agora, você tem alguma dúvida sobre o que eu pedi pra você fazer ? "

" Não, mas ..."

" É só isso, Stacy."

Cuddy estendeu a mão indicando a porta. Ela nem sequer olhava Stacy nos olhos. Assim que ela saiu, Cuddy teve que suspirar pesadamente.

Porque ela estava tão furiosa ? Processos de House eram mais rotineiros que a presença dele no hospital. Flashbacks do beijo que vira lhe atormentavam a mente. O beijo estava incomodando-a. Talvez porque ela soubesse que Stacy iria partir e deixá-lo em pedaços. E só ela sabia como os comentários rude e cruéis dele machucavam. Mas seria mesmo por proteção à si mesma ? Seria o único motivo ? Seria possível que ela ... Não, isso era absurdo de se pensar.

Seu celular começara a gritar histericamente. Ela revira o interior de sua Balenciaga sem pressa. Assim que encontra o celular, a tela se ilumina, iluminando também seus pensamentos.

_Noah is calling you._

* * *

House estava sentado na portaria do PPTH. Ele havia sido sorrateiro em dispensar o zelador, para que tivesse livre acesso à televisão. Logo iria começar Hilda Furacão.

Ele, com certeza, não ia trocar clichês amorosos e sedutores por um paciente com Guillan-Barré. Pouco justo. Mas enquanto os comercias enchiam a tela de propagandas dispensáveis, House rola os olhos através do vidro, dando uma singela observada no estacionamento. Um volvo lhe chama a atenção imediatamente.

Um volvo ?

E em instantes, a tevê não importava. House se perguntava quem, entre todos os médicos no prédio do PPTH, teria um volvo. Provavelmente, ninguém.

House estava em pé, aproximando-se da porta para enfim ver quem era o cara encostado no carro. Um homem mediano, de traços fortes e bem definidos. Vestia uma jaqueta de couro que certamente lhe havia custado muitas centenas de dólares. Nunca o havia visto, embora ele fosse vagamente familiar.

Uma criança irritante começa a berrar na clínica. Ele tenta se concentrar. Seria ele marido de alguma médica dali ? Improvável. Ele com certeza não era um paciente. Nem mesmo um sócio. A criança voltou a berrar.

" Por favor, dê um sonífero pra essa criatura. Aqui é um hospital, não toleramos essa bagunça."

E após dizer isso à enfermeira, piscou o olho enquanto mantia o dedo indicador nos lábios, num simbólico gesto de silêncio. Quando ele finalmente torna a olhar para o carro magnífico, outra cena lhe rouba a visão. Cuddy estava abraçada ao cara da jaqueta de couro.

" Fuck."

E só havia isso a ser dito. Cuddy sorria genuínamente e o cara correspondia à altura. Havia faíscas e House pode senti-las. Ele imaginou novamente quemseria esse cara. Precisava descobrir o quanto antes.

* * *

Noah era, no mínimo, sexy. Ela tinha que assumir. E educado. Um perfeito gentleman. Nunca passara pela mente de Cuddy que ela entraria dentro de um volvo antes de dormir.

" Você está quieta demais, Lisa."

Ele tirou-lhe a linha de raciocínio. Ela olhou-o nos olhos por breves segundos, e tornou a olhar pela janela.

" Tem coisas que não precisam ser ditas."

Ele apenas riu. Ela suspirou.

" Pra onde vamos ?"

" Em um restaurante chinês. Você vai adorar."

" Vamos ver."

Cuddy lhe dera um breve sorriso. Vadio. Ele a tinha levado ao Itiban, o restaurante chinês mais elegante em toda a cidade. Era um restaurante com decoração vintage porém moderna, mesas forradas com tecidos egípcios, uma vista sonhadora da praia. As luzes eram baixas e por isso, a voz de Lauren Hill soou ainda mais tocante do que o normal.

" Você é um cretino."

" E você é uma donzela muito gentil. Mas garanto que até o final da noite, sua opinião será completamente diferente."

" Sem chance."

" É o que veremos. "

E o garçom apareceu com a garrafa de vinho.

* * *

Cuddy e Noah sentaram-se na areia, para observar a beleza daquela praia semi-deserta. Realmente, o modo como a luz cálida da lua se refletia no mar era quase filosófico. Não era nenhum momento de romance à la Shakespeare, mas foi inusitado e repentino o modo como eles se concentraram no horizonte, como se cada um buscasse suas respostas.

Cuddy segurava seus caríssimos sapatos na mão, enquanto sentia a umidade natural da areia sob os seus pés. Uma brisa gelada se abatera contra os ombros dela, arrepiando-a.

" Está ficando tarde, Noah. "

Ele usara o peso do corpo para se aproximar dela. Seus joelhos estavam encostados, mas o resto do corpo continuava afastado.

" Apenas mais um pouquinho, Lisa. "

Os olhares se cruzaram no mesmo instante. Ele se inclina, mas não percorre toda a distância até seus lábios. A mão dele pousa na lateral do rosto dela, acariciando-lhe a maçã do rosto com o polegar. Ele cede o controle da situação, esperando até que ela reaja.

Aqueles olhos verdes. Verdes como esmeraldas recém lapidadas. Cuddy não precisaria beijá-lo, se não quisesse. Mas ela queria ? Ela não sabia. Talvez porque ela estivesse com raiva. Talvez aquele fosse o modo da vida colocar todas as coisas em seus lugares. E Noah olhava tão fundo em seus olhos, como se ele pudesse ver por trás da muralha, como se enxergasse sua alma. Chegara o momento de escolher o caminho seguro.

Cuddy apoia-se nos próprios cotovelos, impulsionando-se para cima e eliminando qualquer distância entre eles. Um dos braços de Noah deslizou pela cintura dela e a puxou para ele com força. Ela esparrama as mãos no tórax dele, subindo lenta e delicadamente, roçando pelo seu cabelo espetado, e cruzando-as gentilmente por trás da nuca dele. Enquanto uma das mãos dele a pressiona fortemente contra ele, a outra faz uma ligeira massagem pela parte exterior da coxa dela.

É. Ficar mais um pouquinho não tinha sido uma má idéia.


	2. After dark

**Capítulo 2 : After dark**

" Você vai matar alguém, desse jeito. "

" Por favor, eu escuto isso toda hora! " - House rolara os olhos. Wilson, sentado à sua frente, coloca a mão na boca e olha pela janela.

" É o quinto diagnóstico. Você nunca chega ao quarto. Algo está errado, House."

" Você está aqui. Isso está errado. "

" Ou você está ferrado porque quer saber com quem Cuddy saiu noite passada. "

House olha para ele, mas era incoerente encará-lo nos olhos. Wilson era demasiadamente insuportável quando pensava estar certo. Mas para por seus planos em prática, teria que dispensá-lo.

" Não tem nenhum moribundo sofrendo por aí não ? "

" Já estou saindo." - Wilson saira, desconcertado. No caminho para sua sala, mudou de idéia. House o impedira de falar, não de agir. E isso seria uma ferramenta valiosa naquele momento.

* * *

Wilson bateu na porta, mas o barulho lá dentro chama sua atenção. Cuddy ria. Ele encostou a cara no vidro, esperando ouvir algo mais revelador. Nada. Malditas portas de vidro temperado.

" Posso ajudar, Dr Wilson ? "

Wilson quase quebrara a porta, tamanho o susto que a enfermeira lhe fez tomar. Ele envergonhou-se, a face ficou rosada. Ele engasga com as palavras. Respira fundo. Quem se importa se ele estava quase ultrapassando o vidro da Dean of Medicine, apenas para ver do que ela estava rindo ?

" Well, será que eu poderia falar com a Dra Cuddy ?"

" Ela pediu pra não ser interrompida. "

Wilson mede mentalmente a situação. Seria melhor voltar em outra hora. No entanto, ele virou as costas e a porta abriu-se.

" Te vejo mais tarde. " O sorriso dela denunciava tudo, mas o beijo que o homem em questão lhe dera nos lábios, é, isso calaria qualquer dúvida.

" Wilson ? Precisa de algo ? "

" Não. Obrigada Cuddy. "

Nenhuma pergunta lhe daria a informação que ele precisava.

* * *

**_House's Office _**

" Eu esqueço que nossa pequena princesa não sabe seguir ordens. Se você não ia fazer o procedimento certo, delegasse a obrigação para o Pequeno Príncipe ou para o Blecaute. Mas não mate a paciente, entende ? "

Cameron queria chorar. Ela havia injetado muito mais contraste no ultrassom que fizera, levando todos à crer que o diagnóstico era um típico caso de câncer. E ainda por cima, aplicara na paciente um medicamento que lhe causava alergia severa. Por Deus. House a queria matar e ela gostaria de correr para longe, livrar-se daquela pressão.

" Ela me disse que .. "

" Bla Bla Bla. Não me interessa se ela é mãe solteira, se é uma vadia, se quer ganhar o Academy Awards e salvar as famigeradas crianças africanas. Ela é a paciente, e nosso papel é mantê-la viva. Não o contrário. "

A conversa fora interrompida quando Stacy aparecera na porta, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

" Vamos ? "

House foi saindo da sala. Voltou e jogou o pincel atômico nas mãos de Foreman.

" A liderança está com o Petróleo. Liberem logo essa coitada. "

* * *

" Avise-me quando estiver pronta. "

" Uh .. hm" - Stacy tentara dizer alguma coisa. Deus, que homem era aquele. Que força. Que vigor. Mark jamais a faria berrar à plenos pulmões como House facilmente conseguia fazer. Sua pele queimava, ela podia sentir o orgasmo crepitando por dentro das suas veias.

House a observara por alguns minutos. Seu pensamento perdeu-se, Cuddy surgira. Ela realmente estava brava nos últimos dias. Brava demais. Ele tivera a real impressão de que ela ia lhe partir a mandíbula durante a última discussão que tiveram. Mas porquê. Essa era a questão. E quem era aquele cara ? Ele precisava saber. O cara ja estava a buscando no hospital. Isso quer dizer que eles tinham intimidade de ... Não, Cuddy não teria feito. Ou teria ?

" No que está pensando ? "

Stacy o trouxera de volta.

" Em nada. "

Ele quebrou o silêncio voltando a beijá-la.


	3. Confusin'

**Capítulo 3 : Confusin' **

Era 7h da manhã, quando House invadira a clínica. Agindo como se estivesse no seu horário de sempre. Uma enfermeira arregalou os olhos. House ? Tão cedo assim ? Só pode estar doente, pensa ela.

Realmente, se obsessão for uma doença, ele estava mesmo no leito de morte.

Ele entrara no escritório da Cuddy, que à esta hora estava escuro e silencioso. Jogara a mochila no sofá, foi até a mesa, mas retornou o olhar para o sofá. Era uma poltrona novíssima, parecia ser forrada de tafetá, e pela cor, só poderia ser egípcio. Bom gosto, bom móvel.

Abrindo a gaveta, deu uma breve bagunça. Damn it. Onde será que ela guardara a maldita agenda ? Ele dera um longuido e panoramico olhar pela sala, que bastou para que ele encontrasse o que queria. Na estante.

Ele folheou a agenda, visivelmente desinteressado. Como uma atarefada Dean of Medicine tinha tempo para gastar fazendo cronogramas e arquitetando cuidadosamente seu dia-a-dia ? Num rodapé, ele encontrou um rabisco.

_N. W. (425) 882-8080. _

Ele anotara o número. Qual seria o nome ? Nick, Nathan ... Ele foi interrompida pela porta que se abrira, repentinamente.

" A Lisa não chegou ainda ? "

Era ele. O cara do volvo. House sorriu com a sua absurda sorte. Talvez os deuses, ou quem quer que seja, estivessem aprovando as suas ações.

" Ela não vai demorar. Mas sente-se, te faço companhia até que ela chegue."

* * *

" A paciente do House foi liberada ontem, Dra. "

Cuddy não parava para ouvir o que a assistente dizia. Era bom que a pobre moça se acostumasse com o ritmo corrido e exaustivo dela, com a força e a rapidez com que os Loubotins iam de um lado para o outro. Enquanto assinava alguns recibos, Cuddy questionou :

" E a doutora Richards ? "

" Trouxe as análises hemoglóbicas, mas continua em observação."

" Ligue para o Jyboons e mande ele reprogramar as cirurgias. Preciso de um substituto para ela. Pra ontem, Melina. "

" Sim, Doutora. "

Cuddy notara que havia alguém em sua sala. Provavelmente Noah já havia chegado. Ela vestia uma saia lápis cintura alta, por cima da camisa de cetim lilás. Ela torcia para que ele estivesse bem comportado. Não era uma roupa fácil de vestir, muito menos de tirar. Enquanto arrumava os cabelos, ela fez a última observação.

" Melina, avise-me quando House chegar. Preciso que você me traga os ultimos prontuários dele. Diga a Stacy para me mandar uma cópia autenticada do processo em veredicto. Ligue para o Dr. Robbie e o lembre da reunião com o conselho. Noah me ligou ? "

" Não, senhora. "

" Ok. É só isso."

Cuddy entra na sua sala, sorridente. Mas segundos depois, o sorriso simplesmente desaparecue dos seus lábios.

* * *

Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Tinha que ser. Afinal, porque House estaria na sua sala tão cedo ? Porque estaria engajado em uma conversa aparentemente empolgante com ninguém menos que Noah ?

" O que está fazendo aqui, House ? " - ela joga a bolsa sobre a mesa.

" Bom dia pra você também. Eu ia lhe perguntar sobre a minha autorização para um tratamento à base de ervas. "

" Ervas ? Você não vai aplicar maconha em ninguém, ok. Não dentro do MEU hospital."

Cuddy se inclinara no sofá, colocando as mãos nos braços do móvel, seu cabelo caiu-lhe pelos ombros, enquanto ela dava um beijo doce nos lábios de Noah.

" Bom dia, querido. "

Ele sorriu, e House observara toda a cena com um brilho feroz nos olhos. O cíumes tinha mesmo um efeito devastador. Ele sentia nós no estomago, apenas de imaginar a simples hipótese de Noah ter tido Cuddy em seus braços. Não que ela fosse alguma coisa sua, mas ela ao menos conhecia bem o cara ?

Cuddy o expulsou da cadeira, pegando-o pelos ombros.

" Noah, querido, você poderia pegar um café pra mim ? "

Ele havia entendido o recado. Noah compreendia abertamente a relação entre chefe e funcionário, e sabia que mesmo namorando com ela, isso não lhe dava a autonomia de se intrometer nos assuntos profissionais ali presentes. Ele deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, e saiu.

" Ok, House. Sua paciente foi liberada ontem, então você não veio aqui pra pedir autorização nenhuma. O que é que você veio fazer aqui ? "

" Vim para dar uma olhada no ambiente. "

"E por 'olhada no ambiente ' você quer dizer fuçar na minha agenda e importunar meu novo namorado ? "

" Você é tão esperta." – Debochou ele.

" Acho que você já conseguiu a informação que precisava. Mais alguma coisa ? "

" Você disse namorado ? "

" Sim, Noah é meu namorado. "

" Hum. Rápido não ? Afinal, deve fazer um mês que vocês se conhecem. "

" House" – ela suspirou pesadamente, o olhar dela, duro e rígido, encontrara o dele – " Isso não é da sua conta. "

Ele segurou – lhe o pulso, e ela sentira a pele queimar como nunca antes. Seus olhos captaram o dela, e um calor invadiu os dois. Cuddy esquecera de respirar. O ar voltou de maneira intensa e ela quase engasgou.

" Ele é um cara legal. "

Dito isso, ele a soltou e saiu, deixando Cuddy totalmente desconcertada.


	4. Somewhere Outside

**Capitulo 4. Somewhere Outside **

Noah rasgara a sua camisa de cetim lilás. Ela devia ficar brava, mas estava totalmente sem foco para isso. Ele a prensou contra a porta do banheiro, os lábios molhados lambendo seu pescoço.

Em algum lugar do caminho, ela havia perdido a saia.

A mão dele lhe massageava o seio, apertando seu mamilo de maneira atrevida, num misto confuso de dor e prazer.

"Oh ... Noah." - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e sentiu o corpo dele crescendo em resposta.

Ele respondera ao gemido pegando-a pela cintura e a pressionando contra o próprio corpo. Cuddy beijou-lhe o ombro, descendo a língua pelos musculos definidos do tórax. Suas mãos foram rápidas em abrir o zíper da calça. Ela deslizara a calça dele até os calcanhares e em seguida o guiou gentilmente até a cama.

" Lisa .. você .."

" Shhhhh "

Ele deitou-se, em silêncio e ela subiu sensualmente pelo seu corpo, deslizando o abdomen por entre as pernas dele, dando-lhe um angulo de visao simplesmente arrebatador. Cuddy sentou-se por cima dele; seus joelhos pousavam circundando a cintura dele, enquanto devorava os lábios dele com uma libido incessante. As mãos dele eram rápidas e eficientes. Ela arfou quando se sentiu invadida. Noah havia tirado a calcinha do caminho e a pego desprevenida.

Ela começou os movimentos de retração, tão lentamente, que podia senti-lo implorando por mais. Ele a queria. Os lábios dele sugaram seu mamilo com força e ela gemeu alto. Jogou o cabelo para trás num gesto sensual, enquanto rebolava o quadril bem devagar. Céus, o que ele estava fazendo com a língua ? Era difícil para ela manter-se sã.

A velocidade foi crescendo. Seu corpo suava e ela já não conseguia conter seus gemidos. Ou ela estava totalmente no controle ou totalmente sem ele, não tinha importância nenhuma. Seu corpo começara a bater violentamente contra o dele. Ele a estava penetrando de maneira forte, decisiva.

" Noah ... "

Noah não estava escutando. Ele a beijou, sua língua tão faminta devastou-a por completo. Um beijo desses não se recebe todo dia. Ele não viu, mas pode sentir um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dela. E sem aviso, ele a penetrou com muita força, de maneira quase animalesca, fazendo com que ondas de prazer inundassem o corpo dela, acompanhado de espasmos intermitentes.

" FUCKIN GOD " - gritou ela, e então suspirou profundamente.

* * *

**Flashback On**

_" Você disse namorado ? __"_

" Sim, Noah é meu namorado. "

**Flashback Off**

Ela estava namorando. Eles estavam transando.

A segunda afirmação o incomodava muito mais do que a primeira. Mas o que ele ia fazer ? Era apenas sua chefe. Ou não ? Afinal, o que ele sentia por ela ? Um branco de pensamentos o atordoava. Ele a achava sensual. Extremamente. Aquelas curvas perfeitas que ele gostaria de aproveitar por horas e horas.

Ele tinha de parar de pensar nisso. Eles foram amigos. Eles foram simples amigos de faculdade. Que se beijaram. Ela fora sempre sua amiga, sempre sua companheira. Na faculdade, no hospital, na vida. Mas, em algum período neste meio tempo, tudo havia se desintegrado. Ele não conseguia mais fugir. Droga. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. E mesmo que tentasse ignorar isso, seu subconsciente o alfinetava todo o tempo. Mas agora Cuddy tinha o Noah. Ele tinha Stacy. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão miseravelmente cômico ?

Seus pensamentos acalmaram-se quando seus funcionários entraram na sala.

" Bom dia" - disse Cameron.

Silêncio. House continuou olhando para os três, aguardando que eles prosseguissem . Como o silêncio continuou, ele acrescentou:

" Pensei que tivesse sido um bom dia retórico. Mil desculpas."

" Ela só esta tentando ser gentil "

" E o seu cabelo só esta tentando nao parecer que foi lambido por um bovino da Austrália. Eclipse, que tal você me passar o nosso caso ? "

" Não temos caso."

" Não temos caso ? Por acaso Obama já curou todos os doentes ?"

" Cuddy ainda não chegou. E é ela quem determina os casos desse departamento, correto ?

Cuddy não estava no hospital. House sentia as veias do pulso incharem. Ela estava em casa. E claro, não estava sozinha. Seus olhos passaram de azul claro para azul bem mais escuro. Cameron notara a mudança do semblante, mas calou-se.

" Correto. O grande traseiro cósmico sempre nos guia no caminho da luz."

* * *

O segundo round chegara ao fim. Cuddy esparramou-se pela cama, enroscando o corpo em meio aos lençois. Ela respirava com dificuldade. O celular de Noah tocou e ele foi até o banheiro atendê-lo. Cuddy seguiu-o com os olhos, deliciando-se com a visão daquele corpo malhado.

Ela arqueou as costas e afundou-se ainda mais nos travesseiros. Seu corpo todo estremecia de excitação. A boca estava seca. Ela olhou para o relógio. Damn it, ela tinha que voltar para o hospital. Sair no meio do expediente para se exercitar com Noah tinha sido uma ótima idéia, mas ela tinha responsabilidades a cumprir. Ela levantou-se e foi até o closet procurar outra camisa.

Noah voltou e foi até ela, agarrando-a por trás.

" Preciso voltar pro hospital, querido."

" Tudo bem, eu to de saída também. Meu sócio teve a infeliz idéia de criar uma pirâmide financeira e quebrou metade da empresa."

Ela virou-se para olhar nos olhos dele. Roçou a costa da mão sobre a rosada maçã do rosto dele.

" Devo me preocupar com você ? "

" Não. Resolverei isso em menos de uma hora. Felipo é um idiota com dinheiro. Só isso."

Ele colocou o terno Armani rapidamente. Passara as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-o e tentara, sem sucesso, desamassar a camisa. Ele sorriu. Foi até ela e a beijou afetuosamente, até que ambos perdessem completamente o fôlego.

" See ya, Lisa. "

Cuddy pegou uma camisa de organza branca. Arrumara os cabelos, vestira novamente a saia, calçou os sapatos e no caminho para a porta, alcançara a bolsa. Seu corpo ainda vibrava. Ela apagou as luzes e correu até a porta principal. Ela inspirou e demorou alguns segundos para expirar.

De repente, ela percebera que apenas uma parte do seu corpo ainda estava formigando. Instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Sua garganta quase cerrou-se por completo quando ela entendeu o motivo de tal parte do seu corpo ainda estar queimando.


	5. No Doubt

**Capítulo 5 : No doubt. **

Cuddy freou o carro bruscamente. Por sorte a autopista estava deserta. Ela jogou o carro no acostamento, estacionando. Com as duas mãos no volante e a cabeça encostada no banco, ela fecha os olhos e suspira fundo. Preciso me acalmar, pensa ela.

Ela voltou a olhar para o pulso esquerdo. Ele ainda queimava. Aquele pulso onde House havia segurado. Aquela pequena àrea em que os dedos dele deslizaram pela macia pele dela.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face. Ela deveria manter para si mesma ? Como poderia ? Seu corpo reagia mais à um simples toque de House do que ao sexo com Noah. Por céus, ela o amava. Ela o desejava, mesmo que quisesse esconder tal fato. E ele não a amava. Amava Stacy, desde que ela conseguia se lembrar. E o que ela estava pensando ? Ela tinha namorado.

Ela não podia permitir isso. Não iria desistir de um relacionamento sadio por uma fantasia repleta de dores e angústias. Estava cansada de sofrer e ficar com House significaria apenas mais sofrimento.

Em poucos minutos, seu rosto estava imerso em lágrimas. E ela nem sequer compreendia o real por ela amar House e finalmente entender isso ? Ou por saber que isso nunca teria futuro ? Ou por House estar com Stacy ? Ou por Noah ser um homem maravilhoso e a simples idéia de perde-lo ser totalmente insuportável ?

As dúvidas multiplicavam as lágrimas ou as lágrimas multiplicavam as dúvidas; de qualquer modo, ela se sentia em ruínas. Como se o mundo tivesse se partido ao meio, desabando em seus ombros pequenos e frageis.

Uma fresta de luz lhe passou pelo olhar. Ela girou a chave na ignição. Limpou os olhos com a costa da mão. Seus olhos já não estavam mais límpidos. Foram substituídos por um brilho denso e escuro. Cuddy deu a ré e seguiu dirigindo vigorosamente.

Ela não podia eliminar seus sentimentos, mas decidiu não ser dominada por eles.

* * *

Em sua sala, House permanecia sentado no escuro. Imaginando quanto tempo ele tivera e havia deixado escapar por entre os seus dedos. Questionando porque nunca havia a desejado tanto quanto agora. Questionando porque ele não fora atrás dela quando ela estava solteira e disponível.

" Muitas pessoas correm atrás da felicidade, sem perceber que ela está em seus calcanhares. "

Agora ele aceitava essa verdade. Ela estava seguindo em frente e ele nunca teria nenhuma chance. Não. Isso ele não ia aceitar. Não ia deixa-la partir. Ele a amava, mas era egoísta o suficiente para acreditar que ela só seria feliz se estivesse com ele. Ele precisava dela na sua vida, mais do que drogas e enigmas, mais do que todo o oxigênio presente em seus pulmões. Ele não ia deixar a vida lhe passar a perna. Ele levantou-se, pegou a jaqueta e foi saindo, certo da decisão que acabara de tomar. No entanto, ele teve uma inesperada visita.

" Stacy ? "

Droga. Ela era a última pessoa que ele precisava ver agora. Era óbvio que ele havia se afastado e ela já havia percebido. Mas daí começar toda aquela conversa dolorosa e sentimentalista ... Esse era um péssimo momento.

" Stacy, eu estou de saída."

" Greg, tenho algo muito importante pra contar. Só um minuto. "

Ele suspira pesadamente. O descontentamento fica estampado em sua expressão facial.

" Diga. "

" Eu estou grávida, Greg ! " - diz ela, com um sorriso reluzente, abraçando-o logo em seguida.

House demora a ter qualquer tipo de reação. Ele estava pálido, impassível. Sua mente se embaralhou em milhões de pensamentos aleatórios, e ele teve dificuldade para pensar com clareza. Stacy se apoia no tórax dele e o beija suavemente nos lábios. E o abraça mais uma vez, com força. House, ainda abalado, a abraça em resposta. Ela não pode perceber, mas duras lágrimas de derrota deslizaram pela face dele.

A vida havia lhe passado a perna. Mais uma vez.


	6. Just a angst luxury Just a little

**Capítulo 6 – " Just a angst luxury. Just a little. "**

" Amor, que tal comprarmos um edredom verde ? Afinal, verde é unissex."

House estava com os olhos pregados no horizonte, tão distantes como escuros.  
Quando ele percebe que está sendo observado, seu olhar se direciona à ela.

" Está falando comigo ?"

" Parece que sim, Greg."

Ele deu de ombros. Parecia não se importar com o fato. Stacy afastou-se dele.

" Você está pensando nela ?"

" Já disse pra você parar com isso. Eu não penso nela. Foi um relapso, e você sabe. Pare com essa maldita paranóia."

" Maldita paranóia ? Você a ama ?"

" Stacy. O fato de você estar esperando um filho meu não te torna a mais agradável das criaturas. Tem horas que você é um pé no saco irritante. Como agora, por exemplo."

Stacy o encarou, furiosa. Ela não queria ter ciúmes, não queria manter aquele pesado clima de desconfiança, mas era incontrolável dentro de si mesma. Enquanto olhava um par de sapatinhos azuis na vitrine de uma loja, sua mente clareou e o flashback veio à vida.

* * *

**_Flashback on _**

Stacy estava rolando de um lado para o outro da cama, desmanchando os lençóis à sua volta, como um peixe fora do aquário. House se contorceu lentamente e virou-se de barriga para cima, seu sono estava tranqüilo e ele tinha o semblante calmo. Stacy deitou a cabeça no tórax dele, totalmente descoberto. Eles teriam um filho. House inicialmente se mostrara totalmente pasmo sobre o assunto, o que logo foi substituído por felicidade. Ou contentamento. As emoções dele eram um enigma que nenhuma pessoa, muito menos ela, conseguia decifrar.

Ela estava quase cochilando e ele resmungou alguma coisa, acordando-a. Ela levantara a cabeça para entender, mas ele ainda dormia. Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço e ele sorriu.

" Eu te amo Greg."

" Eu te amo Lisa."

Stacy nunca havia sentido a dor de um infarto do miocárdio. Mas nesse momento, ela conseguiu, se não sentir, imaginar detalhadamente como seria. Seus olhos estalaram num espasmo que a acordou instantaneamente, e ela olhou para ele com raiva e mágoa, com olhos de um animal ferido. Ele havia dito o nome de outra. E não era qualquer outra, era sua amiga, era a chefe dele, era a colega de faculdade. Era alguém próximo o bastante para causar-lhe um incomodo que ela não podia ignorar.

A mão veio em forma de soco e acertou o peito dele em cheio, acordando-o.

" Mas que merda ?!"

Stacy levantou-se e jogou o abajur contra ele, que desviou-se jogando-se no chão.

" Você ficou louca, Stacy ?"

" Fiquei. Fiquei louca quando você me disse no meio da noite ' Eu te amo Lisa'. Você não tem vergonha na sua cara, seu idiota ?"

House a olhava surpreso. Pela violência. Pelas palavras que ele perigosamente deixara escapar. Pela mágoa nos olhos dela.

" Isso deve ter sido um relapso."

" Ou você a quer tanto quanto as pessoas dizem."

" Me poupe. Você sabe muito bem que ninguém naquele hospital gosta de mim e criar boatos sobre a minha pessoa é a principal diversão deles."

"Você tem alguma coisa com a Lisa ?"

" Você já percebeu que ela é minha chefe e tem namorado ? Não que ela nunca tenha proposto um ménage á troiz, mas sabe como é ... o hospital e suas políticas consensuais."

" Greg."

Ele não poderia deixar essa situação ir longe demais. Havia cometido um deslize e precisaria manter-se mais vigilante para não cair nessa de novo. Ele deu a volta na cama e a segurou pelo pulso. Ao sentir a respiração dela se acalmar, jogou-a na cama e encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, enquanto a beijava vigorosamente. Ela deu um suspiro resignado, aceitando a maneira dele de encerrar a conversa. E todo o assunto fora esquecido. Pelo menos naquela noite.

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

Ela tentava, vez após vez, esquecer aquela noite. Esquecer o fato de aquele assunto não havia sido resolvido, tinha sido apenas ignorado. De repente, House a abraçou por trás.

"Pare de se preocupar. Eu estou aqui com você."

Ela virou-se para ele, a mão dela escorreu pela face dele até agarrá-lo pela nuca.

" Você está longe demais."

E seus lábios se encontraram, apressados. Mas no meio de toda a luxúria, no meio da mais arrepiante montanha russa de sensações que aquele beijo proporcionava, Stacy já havia percebido. Ela tinha o corpo do homem que amava. Mas o coração dele não estava ali.

* * *

Noah surgira no pátio com dois copos de café. Cuddy sorriu e ele admirou ainda mais aquele sorriso. Sentou-se e ela tomou apenas um gole, para ter certeza que ele acertaria.

Canela, café, chocolate e blueberrys. A mais romântica combinação.

" Lisa, que tal irmos até o Museu Orpheum hoje ? Ganhei entradas com um cliente."

" Jura ? Imaginava que essas entradas eram conseguidas com meses de antecedência. "

" Elas são, mon amour, mas esse cliente em especial é um dos amigos mais íntimos dos donos. Ele conseguiria entradas para qualquer dia."

Um casal estava sentado algumas mesas depois deles. Cuddy olhou para eles, por alguns minutos, e quando tornou a olhar para ele, havia um distinto sorriso naquele rosto.

" Porque está me olhando desse jeito, Noah ?"

" Por nada. Você fica adorável quando começa a filosofar em silêncio."

" Eu estava apenas admirando a relação deles."

" Nossa relação também é admirável. Você é com certeza a mulher mais encantadora que eu já conheci. Encantadora, sensual, delirante ... "

" Calma, mocinho. Estamos no meio da rua."

" Meu carro está bem aqui na frente."

Ela levantou-se, rindo.

" Eu sei, eu estou com a chave."

E saiu andando, rebolando convidativa, fazendo com o corpo dele respondesse naturalmente. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e entrou no carro. Ele jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e a seguiu.

Deus abençoe o cara que inventou os vidros espelhados, pensou ele.

* * *

A porta do escritório havia sido aberta de modo violento. O trinco estralou contra as paredes de drywall e fez um barulho irritante. Cuddy estava dispersa entre uma pilha de licitações e outra de autorizações. Ela não levantou o olhar, a presença dele era mais do que óbvia, assim como a sua raiva era mais do que evidente.

" Cuddy "

A voz dele soou dura, quase ríspida. Ela pegou a licitação com a ponta dos dedos e colocou por cima de uma pilha gigantesca. Respirou fundo e apoiou a mandíbula na palma da mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa servia de alicerce. Sim, a típica posição de quem espera um sermão. Ela sabia exatamente o motivo que o trouxera até ali.

" Sim, House, o que você quer agora ?"

" Quem é aquele imbecil engravatado que você plantou na minha sala ?"

" Seu novo chefe."

" Você é a minha chefe."

" Não sou mais."

Ele pareceu considerar a hipótese apresentada. Curiosamente, fechou a porta com a ponta da bengala.

" Porque não ?"

Cuddy levantou-se. Mil vezes. Esse poderia ser o exato número de vezes que ela tinha ensaiado aquela resposta, mas nesse momento, parecia insuficiente. Ela se aproximou dele, uma distância segura. Seus olhos haviam se encontrado, e aquilo lhe causou um certo incomodo; os olhos dele fitavam-a sem um pingo de doçura, esperando a resposta. Ela ia passar por ele e sair, mas ele não deixou, deslocou-se para o lado e a impediu de sair.

" Do que está fugindo, Cuddy ?"

Aquela pergunta lhe tirou o pouco ar que ainda tinha. Ela olhou para o chão e todo o peso do universo pendeu sobre seus ombros. House notara o conflito interno no qual ela estava lutando. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, e agora a distância era definitivamente perigosa. Cuddy sentiu o peito arfar com o ato dele. Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se aprofundaram fundo nos dele. O olhar continuou deslizando, até pousar sobre os lábios dele. Gosh. Ela queria aqueles lábios, queria beijá-lo e precisava lembrar-se do gosto. Seu corpo denunciava o que ela tentava esconder mentalmente.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Em seguida, uma das mãos dela escorrera pelo cabelo dele e o segurara na nuca. Os lábios se encostaram, mas nenhum dos dois tomou qualquer atitude. House a mantinha próxima, com as mãos na cintura dela. Foram segundos que pareciam milênios. Eles apenas sentiam a respiração um do outro, incertos de que aquele era o caminho certo a ser tomado. House sussurrou, com dificuldade :

" Cuddles, o que .."

E ela não o deixou terminar. Cuddy inclinou-se e deixou a língua deslizar por dentro da boca dele. Ela puxou o cabelo dele, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse mais com a inclinação que ele proporcionou. House não pensava. Ele simplesmente deslizou as mãos da cintura e a agarrou pelas nádegas, mantendo-a mais e mais colada ao seu corpo. Cuddy deslizou a mão pelo tórax dele, arranhando seu abdômen, e foi arranhando ate chegar na região lombar, onde ela cravou as unhas com força, fazendo-o contorcer-se de dor. O desejo estava gritando e nada poderia silenciá-lo. Mas o beijo, em si, era mais doce do que malicioso.

O ar estava escasso, e Cuddy foi afastando os lábios dos dele, devagar. No entanto, House determinara que não, ainda não tinha acabado. Ele a pegou pela nuca e trouxe seus lábios de volta, para mais um beijo, forte e rígido, como somente ele seria capaz de dar. A língua dele massageava violentamente seus músculos bucais, e ela sentia todo seu corpo estremecer de volta. Ela estava fora de si, suas unhas cravadas nos ombros dele. Os lábios dele eram duros sobre os dela, e ela gemia incessantemente dentro da boca dele. Era violento e ao mesmo tempo, o mais prazeroso possível. Ele enrolou a mãos nos cabelos dela e puxou, fazendo com a cabeça dela caísse para trás e ele enfim tomou o pescoço dela numa lambida vigorosa. Ele beijou novamente o pescoço, percorrendo com a língua até chegar aos lábios dela novamente. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela, enquanto a sentia totalmente vulnerável.

Toc, toc.

" Dra Cuddy ?"

Cuddy desenroscou-se dele em extrema velocidade. House olhara para a porta. Incrédulo. Tecendo xingamentos para a maldita pessoa do lado de fora. Cuddy passou a mão nos cabelos. Christ. Ela limpou os lábios com a costa da mão.

" Pode entrar."

Uma enfermeira escorou-se na porta, mas não entrou. Ela deu uma breve olhada em House e voltou a focar no recado que queria dar.

" Os advogados já estão na pediatria."

" Estou à caminho. Obrigada."

House continuava no mesmo lugar, imóvel e incrédulo. Ele a encarou enquanto a mesma vestia seu jaleco. Ela estava chegando na porta e ele foi atrás, a puxou pelo pulso impedindo-a de sair. Cuddy o olhou, seus olhos cheios de dúvidas. Ela não tinha palavras. Não tinha respostas.

" Era disso que eu estava fugindo." - Respondeu ela.

E então saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Claro, o estrago já estava mais do que feito.


	7. You know how I can fix myself?

**Capítulo 7 : You know how I can fix myself ? **

Já havia se passado um mês. Sem conversas, sem invasões, sem palavras. O beijo havia estremecido o relacionamento dos dois, ou o havia definido de uma vez, de qualquer modo o silêncio reinava absoluto.

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

Cuddy chegara cedo a casa. Ou a rua estava completamente descongestionada, ou ela correra muito, de qualquer modo não importava. Assim que ela passou pela porta da entrada, foi imediatamente seduzida pelo cheiro da comida, indo silenciosamente até a cozinha. Noah estava de costas, cozinhando algum prato tipicamente italiano ou árabe. Ela se escorou na porta para poder fitá-lo.

A camisa branca dele subia e descia com a velocidade da respiração, os músculos lombares se exibiam e se camuflavam numa procissão agradável. Ela sorriu ao notar que ele estava usando um avental, cuidadosamente amarrado, cujo laço caía sobre os glúteos. Sim aqueles glúteos que ela adorava.

De algum modo, ele sentira o olhar dela. Virou-se mantendo o mais belo sorriso no rosto.

"Lisa, amor, que bom que já chegou. Estou preparando um fettuccine."

Cuddy andou devagar até chegar nele, os lábios se enlaçaram em um beijo suave. Em seguida debruçou-se por cima dele, passando a ponta do dedo na borda da panela e levando à boca.

"De-li-ci-o-so."

Segundos depois, o molho perdera o gosto e tudo que Cuddy sentia era um enorme nó em sua garganta. Ela não era uma traidora. Ela tinha que contar ou aquilo iria dissolvê-la por dentro.

"Noah, preciso te contar algo."

Ele a conhecia o bastante para notar a mudança em seu tom de voz. Sabia que independente do que fosse não seria bom. Ele a guiou até a mesa, desligou o fogo e sentou-se.

"Conte-me."

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

Já era tarde da noite, mas Stacy resolvera limpar as persianas. House passou por ela, quase derrubando o balde.

"Isso são horas de limpar a casa?"

"Essas persianas estão imundas, Greg."

"Ninguém vem aqui. Portanto, isso é tão irrelevante." – Resmungou ele.

Ela foi até ele e o beijou, pressionando – lhe os bíceps. Ele suspirou.

"Greg, o que está acontecendo com a Lisa? Ela anda tão distante..."

"Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo. Provavelmente deve estar de mau humor por algum problema do hospital."

"Você é o maior problema do hospital." – Ela riu.

Ele riu, mas não tinha achado a mínima graça.

* * *

Noah a pressionou pelos pulsos contra a cama. Os lábios dele devoravam os seus. Ela tentou se desvencilhar e ele apertou ainda mais.

" No ... ah"

Ela não pôde ver, mas ele sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer daquele jeito. Noah encaixou-se entre as pernas dela e lamentou eternamente o fato de estarem vestidos. Não por muito tempo. Ele abriu o zíper lateral do vestido dela, deixando a mão deslizar pela coxa dela, atrevida.

O celular começara a gritar estridentemente.

Cuddy sentiu-se incomodada com aquilo. Ela tentara levantar para atendê-lo, mas Noah a mantinha presa.

" Noah ... pode ser urgente."

"Ok, mas desligue esse troço depois. Preciso de um tempo com a minha namorada."  
Ele se jogou pro outro lado da cama, caindo de bruços. Cuddy pegou o celular no criado mudo.

_House is calling you._

Ela sentiu uma leve palpitação.

" Oi."

" Cuddy ... " – A voz dele estava apreensiva e ele parecia estar chorando ou então bêbado. Ela considerou que a segunda opção era mais realista.

" O que foi, House ?"

" Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso de você no hospital, agora."

" House .. eu.."

Ela sentiu os olhos feridos de Noah a encarando. Virou-se de frente para a janela, deixando que os olhos dele encontrassem sua costa.

" Cuddy, não me interessa o que você estava fazendo. Você vai vir ou eu irei te buscar aí ?"

"Eu .." – Ela estava pasma. Já era tarde da noite e ele estava estranho. Ela não podia questioná-lo, Noah estava nas suas costas, esperando para ver a reação dela.

"Cuddy, a Stacy caiu da escada e está inconsciente. Eu a encontrei caída, não sei, cheia de sangue ... " – Ele respirou fundo do outro lado da linha e voltou a falar – " Estou aqui no hospital. PRECISO QUE VOCÊ VENHA. "

* * *

Foram as mais longas horas de espera para House. Ele tentou entrar na sala cirúrgica, mas Cuddy o empurrou para trás.

" House, não!"

" É meu filho lá dentro, Cuddy !" – Ele estava gritando, e se estivessem em outra situação, ela iria socá-lo. Mas ela nem sequer imaginava a agonia que ele estava. Ela via a dureza manifestar-se em seus olhos, o maxilar rangia de raiva.

" Nem eu nem você vamos nos intrometer. Hoje somos amigos do paciente e não médicos."

" Eu me sentiria mais seguro se você estivesse lá."

"A Addison é a melhor ginecologista do país, ela sabe o que fazer."

" Eu ... sabia que limpar as persianas era má idéia."

Cuddy o encarou. Ele respondeu à altura, e por alguns minutos, o mundo sumira. Eram apenas os dois, e um lia nos olhos do outro seu próprio poema. De repente, um calor invadiu a sala de espera, e Cuddy levantou-se, tentando disfarçar seu desconforto, sem sucesso algum.

" Vou buscar um café. Quer um ?"

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Addison encontrara com ele. Cuddy estava dormindo na sala de espera. Ele a olhava, um brilho melancólico nos olhos. O celular dela tocara algumas vezes, mas quando ele notou que era Noah quem ligava, ignorou.

" House."

Ele levantou-se para falar com a médica. Ela podia notar o cansaço nos olhos dele.

" Fizemos tudo o que foi possível. Mas ..."

" Não conclua. Vai ser menos doloroso."

Ele voltou a sentar-se, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos e quebrando-se como pequenos diamantes. Ele jurava que nem sabia mais chorar. Com os pulsos pressionando as órbitas oculares, ele parecia um menino assustado. Cuddy abriu os olhos, lentamente. Ela ficou assustada de ver House daquele jeito. Deus, ela não podia acreditar no que via. Não podia entender como ele estava desabando em lágrimas na sua frente.

Ela procurou pelo olhar de Addison. A ruiva não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra, Cuddy pôde ler as más notícias em seus olhos.

" Oh Céus."

Cuddy andou até ele e Addison achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

" Lisa, eu tenho que voltar hoje para a clínica. Sinto muito, querida, eu tentei."

"Addie, eu sei que você fez tudo o que podia. Obrigada."

Addison já havia saído. Cuddy o puxou pelo ombro, fazendo-o ficar em pé. Os olhos que um dia foram azuis, haviam se misturado em uma bagunça avermelhada. Ele nem sequer a olhava nos olhos, tão desnorteado que estava. Cuddy o segurou pelo rosto, forçando-o a encará-la.

" Greg. Olhe para mim."

O olhar dele ainda estava vago em algum ponto aleatório. Ela puxou o rosto dele ainda mais perto.

" House."

Ele finalmente a encarou.

" Você não pode entrar naquele quarto desse jeito. Você tem que demonstrar força pra ela, senão ela não vai agüentar. "

" Mas meu filho está morto. Não tenho forças contra isso."

" Então minta. Finja. Ela precisa de você lá, forte e invencível. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Agora, recomponha-se e entre."

House fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Em um dos raios de luz que os separavam, House se inclinou e seus lábios se encostaram. O suficiente para que o coração de Cuddy se incendiasse.

"House... não. Apenas entre lá." – Sussurrou ela, com dificuldade.

House respirou fundo, limpou os olhos e se pôs na melhor silhueta que podia. Ele estava entrando na sala, mas devagar o suficiente para ouvi-la no telefone.

"Alô, Noah, meu amor..."

* * *

Cuddy voltara ao hospital ainda naquela noite. Ou madrugada, melhor dizendo. Ela fora resolver um incidente entre o cardiologista-chefe e seu mais novo neurocirurgião. Deus. Só ela sabia como esses adolescentes com bisturis tinham egos enormes.

Noah havia acabado de viajar para Dubai, para fechar um negócio lucrativo de arquitetura barroca. Eles mal haviam se despedido, ele estava com pressa e ela estava derrotada pelos acontecimentos da noite. Dormir sozinha depois de sua amiga e advogada pessoal perder o bebê não era a melhor das notícias.

Cuddy estava saindo agora. Mas antes ela resolvera passar por House e Stacy e ver se eles precisavam de alguma coisa. Seus Louboutin's batiam no solo do hospital e ecoavam, já era tarde da noite e o silêncio comparecia.

Incrivelmente, ela só viu Stacy. Talvez House tivesse ido buscar algo para ela, ou ido ligar para Wilson.

" Stacy ?"

Stacy virou-se lentamente, o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Cuddy colocou a bolsa charmosa que usava no banco e sentou-se na beira da cama.

" Você vai superar isso, Stacy. Você é forte e ainda tem o House para te apoiar."

Stacy respirou fundo. Ela segurou a mão de Cuddy e a olhou nos olhos. Cuddy estremeceu por dentro, ela via a névoa nos olhos dela, um misto sombrio de dor e mágoa, algo que ela não queria sentir jamais.

" House terminou comigo. "

Cuddy abriu os olhos e o sono que estava passou rápido como uma flecha.

" Terminou com você ? COMO ASSIM ?"

" Tudo bem, Lisa. Mark está vindo me buscar."

Alguém já ouviu falar de ser possuída por um sentimento, como se ele deslizasse por dentro das suas veias e tomasse conta do seu corpo? Era assim que Cuddy se sentiu. Com uma raiva capaz de mover montanhas. Se House estivesse ali, era iria abrir uma cratera no chão e sugá-lo pro inferno. Mas ela não ia demonstrar nada.

" Stacy querida, preciso ir pra casa, ligar para a minha mãe e ver se ela virá me visitar. Amanhã você estará aqui ainda ?"

" Sim."

" Eu volto. E descanse, tudo vai dar certo."

Cuddy a beijou na testa. Antes de chegar à porta, Stacy sorriu e disse:

" Que bolsa é essa ?"

" Uma Dolce."

" Sua bitch."

" Te dou uma dessas no natal. Prometo." – Sorriu ela e saiu do quarto.

Mas no caminho até seu carro, o sorriso transformou em um ranger de dentes visceral. House estava agindo como um troglodita. Como ele ousara abandonar Stacy logo após ela ter perdido a criança ? Ele havia perdido a cabeça ? Estava afundando em drogas e uma garrafa de whisky ?

Ela ligou o carro e acelerou inescrupulosamente pela East End, avenida sinuosa que a levaria até a casa dele. Ele tinha muito a explicar e iria explicar agora. Por bem ou por mal.


	8. Come be my toyfriend

**Capítulo 8 - Come be my toyfriend. **

House estava esparramado no sofá, totalmente entregue ao seu pesar. Em sua mesa de centro havias tubos e tubos de Vicodin e uma garrafa fechada de whisky. Ele tinha as armas, mas não sabia se o tiro seria certeiro. Tudo que ele queria era esquecer aquela noite, esquecer aqueles meses, esquecer aquela pessoa. Não, ele não ia encher a cara, apenas em respeito ao filho que havia perdido. Mas poderia se drogar. Pelo menos a dor física cessaria.

Toc toc, toc toc, toc toc, toc toc.

Alguém logo arrombaria a porta. House levantou-se lentamente, condicionado pela fadiga que o consumia. Ele só teve tempo de abrir a porta, para que um punho em cheio lhe acertasse a face. A mandíbula fora violentamente jogada para o lado. Ninguém menos que Cuddy o fitava com olhos que incendiavam de ódio e raiva.  
Ele a encarou de volta, enquanto massageava a maçã do rosto.

"Esse é seu modo de dizer ' sinto muito pelo seu filho perdido'?"

"Não. Esse é meu modo de dizer ' você agiu como um cretino. '"

"Lisa, me faça o favor. Vá embora."

Ele proferiu as palavras sem muito entusiasmo e tentou fechar a porta. Cuddy espalmou a porta com as duas mãos, abrindo-a por inteiro.

"Não estou de saída. Na verdade, eu não sairei daqui até você me dar uma ótima explicação. Você tomou péssimas decisões hoje. E eu quero saber o porquê."

Ela passou por ele e sentou-se delicadamente no sofá. Ele fechou a porta, ainda com a mão no local onde ela esmurrara. Havia um singelo hematoma se formando. Ele sentou-se próximo a ela, e ela fixou o olhar na mesa de centro.

" É, pelo jeito você está mesmo no controle da situação."

" Cuddy. Eu perdi um filho hoje. Não sei se você percebeu isso."

" Eu sei que você perdeu um filho hoje e isso é extremamente doloroso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, você terminou com uma mulher que acabou de perder sua criança também."

" OMG. Isso é tudo por causa dela ? Stacy ?"

Ele riu, um riso sarcástico que ela odiou no exato momento.

" Ela precisa de você. "

" Ela não precisa de mim. Ela tem Mark. Ele saberá como cuidar dela."

" Porque você terminou com ela ?"

House olhou pelo apartamento, em busca de algo que não estava lá. Eles não deveriam estar tendo essa conversa. Ela não deveria estar ali. Noah sabia que ela estava em sua casa, sozinha com ele ?

" O que você está fazendo aqui?"

" Eu disse o motivo assim que cheguei."

" Noah sabe que você está aqui ?"

" House ... " – ela suspirou pesadamente, indicando irritação – " Noah está viajando. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Vamos, me dê uma boa razão para ter terminado com ela."

"Porque você está aqui?" - Ele insistiu e não ia desistir tão cedo.

"Porque eu quero entender os motivos que te levaram a deixar uma mulher destruída num leito de hospital. Eu quero saber se você é mesmo tão miserável assim." – Ela deixou toda a verdade escapulir, mas manteve a pose e esperou a resposta.

"Ok. Primeiro você sabe muito bem que ela está destruída pela morte da criança e não pelo nosso rompimento. Nós dois tínhamos a plena certeza de que isso aconteceria. Eu não a amo mais e ela sabe disso. E concordamos em tentar pelo bem do nosso filho. Pois é, o sonho acabou e voltamos à realidade."

Cuddy pensou em responder. E ele não deixou, continuando a falar friamente.

"E já que você quer mesmo saber, você é a principal razão de nós não estarmos mais juntos."

Cuddy esquecera imediatamente como respirar. Ela sentiu os músculos da traquéia se retraírem e ela mergulhou no fundo dos olhos dele, se afogando no oceano azul que irradiava daquele olhar vazio.

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso à ela. Eu .. eu ..."

As palavras escaparam dos lábios dela, escorregando para dentro do coração e fazendo com que ela desejasse correr dali. Cuddy se levantou e olhou para ele, ao mesmo tempo, ele a olhava com um brilho feroz nos olhos.

"Ela descobriu quando eu gemi seu nome numa noite qualquer."

Deus, aquilo era informação demais. Ele a amava e Stacy sabia. Ela se sentia uma imunda traidora. Stacy a tratara tão bem sabendo que House a desejava. E ela, infeliz, havia beijado o homem. Havia deixado levar-se pela química abrasadora entre eles. E agora, estava sozinha com ele.

Ela levantou-se, pegou o blazer e se dirigiu à porta. House a pegou na metade do caminho, empurrando-a até a parede com violência e imediatismo. Cuddy não teve tempo de formular uma resposta ou uma reação. Ela sentiu o corpo de House pressionar o seu contra a parede e logo os lábios dele a tocaram de maneira libidinosa. A língua dele lhe invadiu e o prazer proporcionado por aquele beijo a arrepiou como nunca antes. Ela tentou desesperadamente afastá-lo, pressionando os punhos contra o peito dele, mas House pegou-lhe pelos pulsos e os manteve imobilizados contra a parede. Cuddy agora não tinha mais saída. A língua dele acariciou a sua mais uma vez, uma carícia que facilmente poderia ser mais violenta do que carinhosa. O ar estava escasso e House desceu os lábios pelo queixo, até que finalmente manteve-se no pescoço. Ele sentiu que ela tinha se acalmado por baixo dele.

"Você está me machucando, House" – sussurrou ela e House segurou-se para não ter uma ereção, a voz dela estava controlada, descaradamente excitada com tudo aquilo.

Ele soltou-lhe os pulsos. Em seguida, como se estivesse aguardando por isso, abriu-lhe com força a camisete que ela usava. Em termos displicentes, rasgou a camisa, fazendo com que os botões voassem por toda a sala. Ela usava uma espécie de corpete que mais parecia um espartilho, num corte de tomara que caia, com um longo cordão que o amarrava na parte posterior. A renda negra contrastava com a delicada pele branca. House tirou a camisete sem gentileza nenhuma, jogando-a longe deles.  
Cuddy gemeu em resposta. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a puxou para ele, desencostando-a da parede.

"House, isso é um..."

"Shhhhh." – Disse ele, e introduziu sua língua na boca dela. Ele a apertava tão forte contra si mesmo, que os joelhos dela dobravam involuntariamente. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás e dando um malicioso chupão no pescoço dela. Sim, aquilo causaria uma enorme briga mais tarde. Ele a beijou no pescoço, a língua deslizando em sentidos de subida e descida. Ela estava totalmente entregue e ele precisaria de todo o autocontrole do mundo, a única vontade dele naquele momento era possuí-la com toda a violência, várias vezes seguidas, o quanto fosse possível para saciar-se. Ela o segurou pela camisa, forçando-o a encará-la. Cuddy arranhou-lhe toda a barriga até que enfim puxou a camisa dele, deixando o tórax dele totalmente à mostra. Ela lambeu-lhe o ombro e cravou as unhas na costa dele, fazendo-o urrar.

House a empurrou com toda força contra a parede novamente, e ela gemeu, dessa vez com muito mais dor do que luxúria.

"Você não entendeu. Hoje eu estou no comando."

House subira as mãos pela parte externa das coxas dela, procurando desesperadamente o fecho. Quando encontrou, suas mãos se mostraram hábeis e rápidas. Ele abriu o zíper e deslizou-a sem cerimônias, jogando-a longe. Cuddy não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, seu corpo já ardia em chamas, e sua mente estava desordenada. As mãos dele deslizavam contornando a coxa dela, alcançado a parte interna da sua coxa.

Ele lambia os lábios dela, enquanto apertava ainda mais as nádegas da médica contra sua excitação, uma mão deslizou até a calcinha e seus dedos escorregaram por cima do tecido. Ela se contorceu, gemeu algo desconexo enquanto seu corpo arqueava-se na direção dele. Ela podia sentir a pressão quente do excitamento dele em contato com seu corpo e sabia que ela o queria dentro dela.

" Ho .. use" – E só o fato de ela não conseguir nem sequer pronunciar o nome dele o estava enlouquecendo.

Ele se afastou por alguns segundos, e a admirou de cima a baixo, com uma malícia incondicional. Seria impossível controlar-se. Cuddy tinha um corpo de deusa, um abdômen liso e definido, que sustentavam um par de seios libidinosamente esculpidos pelo gênio do sexo. Vê-la daquele jeito, os lábios vermelhos, o cabelo selvagem caído pelos ombros, a voz ofegante, era uma tentativa absurda de assassiná-lo.

As mãos dela rapidamente encontraram os botões de seu jeans e ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper o mais rápido que conseguira. As mãos de House encontraram as laterais de sua calcinha, em seus quadris e desta vez ele não conseguiu manter o autocontrole. House calou os gemidos dela beijando-a com desejo, com adejo, uma penetração pouco gentil, enquanto o som de tecido sendo rasgado preenchia o ambiente. Ela não demonstrou ter se importado, em vez disso, sua mão mergulhou em sua calça e uma vez que achou o que tanto almejava, seus olhos cintilaram em um brilho fosco quando ela sentiu todo o comprimento dele expandindo e sendo fortemente guiado pelos seus movimentos eróticos.

House deixou a cabeça descansar no pescoço dela, distribuindo ali beijos e mordidas. Ele tentava respirar, mas os movimentos de Cuddy o deixavam extasiado demais. Ela mantinha um sorriso feroz nos lábios, estava se divertindo demais com aquilo. House perdera o controle. As mãos dele se espalharam forte sobre a parte inferior das nádegas dela, ele a suspendeu do chão e a prensou contra a parede ainda mais forte. Cuddy o agarrou pelos cabelos, o pescoço pendeu e ela bateu a cabeça contra a parede quando sentiu dois vigorosos e longos dedos a invadindo, sem aviso.

"Céus!"

House concentrou-se totalmente naquilo, com uma das mãos ele segurava a nuca dela, enquanto seus dedos eram incessantes nos movimentos de vai e vem, o polegar roçava preguiçosamente o clitóris dela. Cuddy agarrou ainda mais à ele quando sentiu o terceiro dedo invadindo-a. Os gemidos dela eram sonoros o suficiente para provocá-lo com intensidade. Cuddy se debatia contra a parede, e pressionava-se contra a mão dele, desejando ainda mais.

House roçou o polegar mais intensamente sobre o clitóris e sentiu que as costas dela arqueavam em resposta. House intensificou os movimentos, penetrou-a lentamente e depois a surpreendeu com velocidade, afinal ele também já não agüentava esperar. Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior, a respiração sumira, ela apenas cravara as unhas nos ombros dele, tentando manter a sanidade.

"Eu... Ho. u... se."

House sentiu o exato momento em que espasmos surgiram pelo corpo dela, ela suspirou profundamente, os olhos fechados. Ela contorceu-se violentamente nos braços dele, ele conseguira levá-la ao primeiro ápice. Ela o puxou pelos cabelos e o beijou, um beijo doce, sentindo apenas o gosto dele, a maciez dentro daquela boca. Cuddy tentou ficar em pé, os joelhos dobraram e ela quase caiu. House sorriu convencido de que ela nem conseguia andar depois do orgasmo que ele dera a ela.

House a manteve presa em seus braços. Sentiu os lábios dela mordiscando seu pescoço, descendo pelos ombros e chegando até seu peitoral másculo. Ela passou a língua por toda a extensão do mamilo dele, devagar, e ele gemeu alto, enquanto ele a guiava quase imperceptivelmente até o sofá. Ele perdera toda a linha de raciocínio, adorava toda a sensação de vê-la saboreando-o profundamente.

Ele estava derretendo sob os lábios dela e ia perder todo o jogo. Sentiu que ela havia puxado toda a sua calça para baixo, tirando-a e jogando-a longe da vista deles. As duas mãos dela foram parar nas nádegas dele, onde ela cravou as unhas e riu maldosamente.

"Assim é melhor."

House jogou-se no sofá e a puxou pela coxa, fazendo com que ela caísse por cima dele. Ela estava apenas apoiada, os joelhos pousados ao lado das coxas dele. Ela o encarava com olhos brilhantes, os lábios formigavam tamanho o desejo que a possuía. Ele a segurou pela nuca, gentil e a beijou, mas de um beijo suave surgiram calores libidinosos. House roçou os dedos pela excitação dela, ela gemeu dentro dos lábios dele e cedeu, sentando-se no colo dele. E Deus, ela odiou o fato de ele ainda estar de cueca.

House subiu as mãos acariciando as costas dela, até chegar ao fecho do sutiã. Ele mordeu o ombro dela e desprendeu o sutiã, enquanto ela começara a fazer movimentos provocantes, rebolando sensualmente por cima da boxer negra que os separava. House pensara aonde ele estava com a cabeça para nunca ter seduzido essa mulher antes. Ele cobriu todo o mamilo dela com os lábios, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Ele chupava e mordia, proporcionando sensações contraditórias que a arrepiavam por inteiro.

"House, acabe com essa tortura. Por favor."

Ele a ignorou. Passou a lamber e mordiscar o outro mamilo, enquanto mantinha carícias no outro. Cuddy respirava com dificuldade, tentando manter o ritmo dos movimentos. Ela sentia o membro endurecido como rocha logo abaixo dela e o fino tecido da boxer não mascarava o tesão que ele sentia. Ela queria logo senti-lo dentro dela. Porque ele estava demorando tanto?

"House..." – Os gemidos dela eram suplicantes, fazendo com que os olhos dele ganhassem um lampejo brilhoso. Ele queria terminar com aquilo, mas não ia deixar que a excitação dele o impedisse de dar a ela um segundo e ainda mais devastador orgasmo.

Cuddy deu um violento puxão na boxer, revelando o órgão petrificado dentro dela. House levantou-se um pouco, deixando que ela o despisse de uma vez. Cuddy caiu por cima dele, e rebolou novamente, tentando quase desesperadamente forçar a penetração. Ele a impedia. Cuddy estava quase enlouquecida. Ele resmungou quando ela se jogou repentinamente para trás e os levou direto ao chão. Eles bateram no solo enquanto ela manejava-se debaixo dele e envolvia a cintura dele com suas longas pernas e se pressionava contra ele.

"Fuck me"

"Pare de ser apressada. Eu garanto que vai valer a pena, Lisa."

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir ele a chamando pelo nome. Mas nem isso poderia justificar a surpresa dela com o ato seguinte. House debruçou-se e pegou o whisky na mesa de centro.

" O que você vai fazer com isso, House ?"

House sorriu e ela viu toda a perversidade do mundo naquele olhar. Ele abriu a garrafa e bebeu um gole. Inclinou a garrafa e deu a ela uma pequena dose. Em seguida, com todo o atrevimento, despejou o conteúdo sobre os seios dela e todo seu abdômen. Cuddy estremeceu ao sentir o contato daquele líquido queimante sobre sua pele aveludada.  
House jogou a garrafa no sofá. Ele subiu por cima dela, encarando-a.

"Você nunca ouviu falar de body shots ?"

Cuddy sorriu e ele se debruçou para beijá-la. Com certeza, ele poderia beijá-la por toda a eternidade, não enjoaria nunca. Cuddy tinha lábios macios e uma boca adocicada, ela mantinha uma pressão delicada sobre a língua dele, causando-lhe sensações de formigamento. Ela mantinha uma mão nos cabelos dele, com carinhos suaves, enquanto a outra mão massageava firme seu membro intumescido.

Ele separou os lábios devagar e desceu pelo pescoço, com pequenas mordidas, beijando-lhe o colo. Chegou aos seios, fartamente regados pelo whisky. Ele voltara a lamber chupar e mordiscar aqueles seios perfeitamente desenhados. Cuddy gemia novamente, implorando que ele fosse adiante. House desceu pela linha do abdômen e lambeu toda a barriga dela, enquanto massageava-lhe as coxas. House posicionara-se entre as pernas dela, abrindo-as lentamente. Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior, certa do prazer que teria. Ela apoiou-se nos próprios cotovelos para encará-lo.

"House..."

"Eu disse que eu estou no comando."

"Mas Greg..."

"Lisa, shut up."

Se estivesse com qualquer outro homem, ela abominaria aquelas palavras e iria embora. Mas tratava-se dele. Ele a excitava. Ainda mais quando a tratava com descaso, com aquela maneira rude e cruel que era desnecessária. Ela estava de pernas abertas para ele e ele continuava mandando-a calar a boca. Deus, ele a tinha na palma da mão.

Ela esquecera totalmente o que estava pensando quando sentiu o membro dele deslizando sobre seu centro molhado, estimulando-a intensamente, tanto que ela contorceu-se abaixo dele e gritou, em plenos pulmões. Cuddy balançou as cabeças afirmativamente e segurou-se nos ombros dele enquanto suas pernas se enrolavam em torno da cintura dele.

O olhar dela atraiu o dele e eles se encararam enquanto ele a invadia lentamente. Ele observava atentamente cada sensação que se passava na face dela. Ela gemeu e arqueou-se para ele, a sua pele queimava descontroladamente. Ele manobrou-se em giro e ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se debruçava para ele.

Ela sentia a cabeça dele bater contra o céu do seu útero. Era tudo que ela queria e por mais dolorido que fosse, era excitante e selvagem. Ela precisava de mais. Se ele parasse, ela definitivamente morreria, e a cada estocada dele, ela também morria lentamente. Ela cravou as unhas na costa dele e arrastou em direção ao abdômen dele. A dor misturava-se com o prazer e ela sentia-se acalmada pela nirvana.

"House, eu... amo você." - sussurrou ela, chupando o nódulo da orelha dele logo em seguida.

Aquilo estalou alguma coisa dentro dele. Ele voltou a penetrá-la, num ritmo que entorpecia e incendiava a ambos. Ela sentia que seu corpo ia se partir ao meio, dada à força que ele empenhava nas estocadas urgentes de sua cintura. Cuddy gritava com toda sua força, preenchendo o vácuo dentro do apartamento. Ele a beijou violentamente e os dedos dela enrolaram-se pelos cabelos dele. Ela gemia, até quando suas línguas se debatiam em um beijo malicioso. A cintura dele batia contra a dela, com força suficiente para machucar. Ele custava a acreditar que a estava pressionando fortemente contra o chão e penetrando-a até que ela não conseguisse sequer respirar. Ele a tratava rudemente, de uma maneira inédita.

Os músculos internos dela pressionaram fortes ao redor dele, ela gritou mais forte do que antes. Ele gritou contra o pescoço dela também, ofegante, tremendo dentro dela enquanto ela agarrava-se aos ombros dele. Ele tinha enormes marcas das suas unhas.

Eles tornaram a se olhar. Ela sorriu, enquanto fazia um carinho manhoso no queixo dele, sobre a sua barba.

"Greg, isso foi... foi..."

Ela não tinha palavras. Com certeza, havia sido o sexo mais selvagem e revigorante de toda sua vida. Ele notara isso e sorria pra ela, um sorriso de satisfação.

"Vamos para a cama."

Ela assentiu e ele a levou até a cama. Cuddy esticou-se na cama, segurando os lençóis com os punhos. Era o segundo orgasmo da noite e ela estava sentindo-se revigorada. House estava pegando alguma coisa na gaveta, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, ainda aproveitando a cósmica sensação do orgasmo correndo pelas suas veias. Ela sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu. Ele pegara os punhos dela e colocou para cima. Os lábios dele roçaram o dela, e eles se beijaram.

_*Cliq.*_

Um barulho metálico. Cuddy pendeu o pescoço e olhou para cima. House havia preso seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama. Com algemas.  
Ela olhou para ele em busca de uma resposta.

"A noite ainda não terminou, Cuddles."

House deitou-se ao lado dela, o braço pousado sobre o fino lençol, enquanto ele usava a palma da mão para segurar a própria têmpora. Ele afastou delicadamente a franja que caía sobre os olhos dela.

"Eu preciso te perguntar duas coisas."

Ela riu, os olhos travessos o deslizaram do último fio de cabelo até os dedos do pé, parando na metade do caminho para um olhar mais concentrado.

"Agora? Sério?"

Ele a pegou pela maçã do rosto, e puxou para si, um beijo doce, línguas calmas e serenas, apenas provando o sabor um do outro. Ele se afastou quando o ar se tornou rarefeito, não sem antes morder o lábio inferior dela. Ela gemeu quase sem forças e ele suspirou. Aquela era a melhor sinfonia de todas.

"Dá pra responder ou não?"

"Eu tenho alguma escolha?"

"Algumas semanas atrás, antes daquele beijo na sua sala, você estava furiosa comigo. Extremamente furiosa. E eu quero saber por quê. Era por causa da Stacy? Você estava com ciúmes?"

Cuddy virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele a segurou pelo queixo, e virou calmamente o rosto dela, olhando-a dentro dos olhos.

"Responda, Cuddles."

"Sim, eu estava com ciúmes." – Disse ela, com a voz rouca. Isso era a última coisa que ela gostaria de confessar a ele.

House não sorriu. Ele se mantinha sério, embora os olhos mantivessem um brilho misterioso. Ele se levantou, e encaixou-se por cima dela, deixando as pernas dela por dentro das suas. Seus joelhos estavam apoiados ao lado do quadril dela, ele sentou-se por cima dela, devagar. Ele começou a massagear o abdômen dela, acariciando lentamente cada costela. Ele estava sentado sobre a virilha dela e o contato do seu órgão pulsante ali a excitava de modo descontrolado. House levou o polegar à boca e chupou-o, para em seguida acariciar o mamilo dela.

"House."

A voz dela soou imperativa. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e inclinou-se, deitando por cima dela. Ele roçou os lábios nos lábios dela, e cerrou a distância sobre eles por dois segundos.

"O que foi?"

"Qual é a segunda pergunta?"

Ela sabia que as coisas iam sair do controle. Então era melhor que ele encerrasse o assunto de uma vez por todas.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Cuddy procurou alguma resposta em seu olhar e ele continuava inflexível, um olhar sereno, mas ao mesmo tempo apagado. Ela abrira a boca para questionar novamente, mas ele a cortou.

"Entre alguns gemidos viscerais que você deu... eu ouvi um 'eu te amo'. Nega?"

"Não."

"Eu quero saber se você ainda vai me amar amanhã de manhã."

Cuddy teria o abraçado se seus pulsos não estivessem algemados. Ela lhe deu o mais belo de todos os seus sorrisos, o mais doce.

"Por todas as manhãs, pelo resto da minha vida."

Ele a beijou, impulsivamente. Inferno, ele a amava com toda a fibra do seu ser. Ele a desejava mais do que todas as outras coisas que existiam e acreditar que ela o amava era quase enlouquecedor; seus olhos ganharam um lampejo quase desnatural, tamanha a felicidade que brotou no seu interior e ele precisava expandi-la para fora.

Ele recuou e levantou-se da cama.

"House."

"Não saia daí."

"Engraçadinho" – disse ela, revirando os olhos.

Ele demorou alguns minutos, e voltou com duas garrafas. O sorriso dele era tentador. Ele deixou uma garrafa no criado mudo e com a outra retornou à cama. Ele abrira a garrafa, despreocupado e deixou que o líquido escorresse pelos seios dela.

Chocolate. Um chocolate denso e delicioso, escorrendo sensualmente pelo corpo dela. House esqueceu um pouco a garrafa, e usou as mãos para esparramar o líquido por todo aquele corpo. Suas mãos alisaram o seio dela, e ele mordiscou o mamilo esquerdo, para em seguida sugar todo o chocolate naquela área. Ele mordia os mamilos dela com força, mas depois amansava a dor no local com suaves e vigorosas lambidas.

Ele tornou a pegar a garrafa, derramando mais chocolate nela, cobrindo seu umbigo, e deslizando atrevidamente para a virilha dela. Ele cutucou-lhe o joelho, fazendo com que ela abrisse as pernas e ele pudesse se encaixar perfeitamente ali.

"House, você vai ter que limpar isso."

"Com prazer."

Ele despejou o resto do chocolate no âmago molhado dela e jogou a garrafa no chão. House beijou-lhe a barriga, lambendo-a e sentindo o gosto dela instintamente misturado ao gosto do chocolate. Cuddy arqueou as costas, impulsionando seu corpo para mais perto dele. Ela sentiu o ar escapar da sua garganta quando os lábios de House invadiram seu interior úmido. House deixou a língua massagear os lábios vaginais, enquanto sugava todo o chocolate que ali se espalhara. A língua dele fazia movimentos retrógrados dentro dela, sugando, preenchendo, penetrando. Com o dedo indicador e o polegar, ele juntou os grandes lábios e passou a língua pela junção, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ele continuou seus movimentos, e sentia que ela impulsionava sua pelve ainda mais contra ele. Ele segurou o clitóris dela com os dentes, e depois deslizou a língua sobre ele. Cuddy gemeu forte, explodindo para ele, e House pode sentir os espasmos que se formaram em seus músculos vaginais. Ela puxou os braços em direção ao corpo com toda a força, o que apenas resultou em um ranger metálico e em um possível hematoma ao redor dos seus pulsos.

House tomou do gosto dela e então se movimentou a fim de ficar mais próximo dela, ele girou a chave na abertura da algema e abriu. Ela girou a mão em torno dos pulsos e fez uma leve massagem neles. Ele a girou, posicionando-a de costas e a virando de modo que ela agora estava escorada nele, as costas dela roçando no tórax dele. House debruçou-se e pegou a outra garrafa de chocolate. Ele derramou o chocolate da outra garrafa na costa dela, enquanto ele afastava o cabelo dela da nuca e mordia seu pescoço. Ela suspirou enquanto o chocolate deslizava por eles e lambuzava seus corpos, tornando-os escorregadios.

House gentilmente fez com que ela entreabrisse as pernas, deslizando assim seu membro para dentro dela, lento e suave. Ela deixou o pescoço pender para frente, enquanto apertava ainda mais sua mão na cabeceira. House iniciou movimentos lentos, deixando que ela se adaptasse ao seu comprimento. Mais um beijo molhado no pescoço e mais estocadas, que a essa altura já haviam deixado de ser doces e suaves. O ritmo crescera e ela estava se jogando para trás com força, forçando uma penetração mais violenta; ele sentia que ela não ia agüentar muito, já era a terceira rodada e as costas dela formavam um arco profundo, turvo, e os nós dos dedos dela já estavam esbranquiçados, tamanha a força que ela segurava.

Ele voltou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela. Ela se jogou para trás, suplicando por um contato mais intenso.

"Amour, fique quieta e deixe que eu trabalhe."

A mão dele deslizou pela barriga dela e deslizou até o clitóris dela e a massageou com desejo. As nádegas dela batiam com força contra a virilha dele, o som resultante do atrito dos corpos preenchia toda a sala. Cuddy segurava-se com persistência, ela estava quase no seu limite; seus gemidos se misturavam com seus gritos de prazer e ela estava atordoada. House enrolou os dedos nos cabelos dela e puxou para ele, forçando a colar seu corpo no dele, onde ele podia sussurrar à vontade.

"Goze pra mim, Lisa."

"House.. eu não..."

"Está dizendo o nome errado." – Ele também já não ia agüentar. Aquilo tinha que acabar.

"Greg, por favor ... "

Ele provocou-a pressionando o clitóris novamente e ela gritou, ele sentiu os músculos dela retraindo-se ao redor dele e espasmos tomando conta dela, quase instantaneamente. Os dois caíram na cama, enroscados um no outro.

"Foi bom pra você?"

"Mhhhhhhmr " – Ronronou ela, incapaz de dizer alguma palavra. Ela estava vendo planetas enquanto seu corpo dava voltas na lua. Ela fechou os olhos e percebeu que estava exausta, exausta de tanto sexo. Mais um orgasmo. House lhe deu um suave beijo no ombro e deitou-se. Ela debruçou e deitou-se com a cabeça no braço dele, encaixando-se no corpo másculo dele.

Eles iam precisar de um banho. A noite seria longa. E ele não estava achando nada de ruim nisso.

* * *

Andando pelas ruas de Dubai, Noah tentava falar com Cuddy.

Claro, ela só pode estar dormindo. Ele havia se esquecido do maldito fuso horário. Ele analisou se iria dar mais uma volta ou então investir em mais algum edifício estupendamente arquitetônico. Decidiu tomar um café.

Caminhando pela rua, uma loira estonteante o cumprimentou, mas os olhos dele apenas avistavam o horizonte. Ele tinha aquela morena, aquela mulher incrível em casa. Ele nem sequer via outras mulheres, seus olhos estavam focados nela.

Uma velhinha, aparentemente cigana, o puxou pela gola do smoking Armani.

" Rapaz, os espíritos dizem e nós escutamos. Você tem a lua de olhos celestes e deve trazê-la para junto de si. Esse tipo de lua é única e imprevisível e se não te agarras à ele na medida em que brilha para ti, perdes para sempre. O sol rouba a lua de muitos. Não deixe o sol roubar a sua lua."

E nisso a pequena senhora seguiu seu caminho. E Noah olhou para o céu, cheio de nuvens. Era ela. E ele não poderia perder a felicidade enquanto a tinha em suas mãos.

Noah esqueceu-se completamente do café. Tinha que tomar a decisão mais importante da sua vida.


	9. Can you move on?

**Cap.. 9 – Can you move on ?"**

Singelos raios de sol atingiram os olhos de Cuddy, fazendo com que ela acordasse. Seu olhar pousou sobre o rádio-relógio sobre o criado mudo. Seis da manhã. Ela estava deitada de bruços, então inclinou o corpo para poder levantar, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. House dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Minutos se passaram enquanto ela olhava atenciosamente a barba por fazer, seus lábios finos e rudes, seus cabelos desalinhados. O peito dele arfava, e ela perdeu-se na própria linha de pensamento.

* * *

**Flashback on**

Ele a encostara na fria parede do banheiro, enquanto a água quente caía sobre eles. Os braços dela cruzaram-se por trás do pescoço dele, enquanto ele gentilmente eliminava a distância entre os lábios. Suas línguas não brigavam mais, tudo não passava de uma carícia gentil e apaixonada.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ela levantou-se, e passou a vasculhar o quarto em busca das suas roupas. Merda, sua calcinha havia se tornado apenas um retalho. Ela foi até a sala, e encontrou todas as peças que procurava espalhadas pelo chão. Vestiu a saia, e o sutiã e imaginou o que iria fazer, já que sua camisete fora destruída; não restava sequer um botão para contar a história. Ela vestiu a camisete, mesmo assim. Colocando sua jaqueta por cima e fechando-a.

Um problema fora resolvido. Ela vestiu os sapatos e voltou ao quarto. Apoiada no batente da porta, ela o fitou mais uma vez. Ele dormia calmamente, o semblante mostrava uma serenidade quase inacreditável.

Cuddy pegou a bolsa, à procura do celular.

Seis chamadas perdidas.

Algo estava errado. Ela pressionou o botão, abrindo a lista de chamadas. Noah [3], Hospital [3]. Cuddy sentiu um arrepio correr sua nuca. Um arrepio ruim, um gelo insuportável. Seu estomago contorceu-se. Noah. Noah estava ligando para ela enquanto ela estava nos braços de outro. Ela se dirigiu à porta ainda mais rápido. Precisava ir pra casa. Precisava explicar a ele porque ela estava chegando àquela hora, porque ela estava cheia de marcas e hematomas. Teria que confessar a ele sua enorme traição e enfim, despedir-se. Ela não esperaria dele nada menos do que isso.  
Provavelmente, ele sequer a olharia nos olhos. Ele a odiaria.

Cuddy jogou-se dentro do carro.

* * *

**Flashback on**

Ela virou-se de costas para ele. House pegou a esponja, imersa em sabonete liquido e passou a massageá-la. Pelos ombros, delicadamente, e então trilhando caminhos pelas escápulas, descendo a raiz de sua espinha dorsal. Naquele momento, eles não tinham a menor pressa em saciar a fome que tinha um do outro. Um intervalo entre a paixão e a fúria, onde o afeto misturava-se ao amor e a sensibilidade. Cuddy deu meia volta e passou a ensaboar o tórax dele, levando a mão aos cabelos dele e fazendo uma leve massagem. Ele riu e a abraçou. Ela abraçou de volta e alguns segundos se passaram. Deliciosos segundos. Ele a afastou para tomar seus lábios novamente. O beijo já não era rude nem sequer violento, era saborosamente macio, uma carícia típica de eternos amantes. Ele a puxou pela cintura, mantendo-a colada a ele durante todo o ósculo.

"Eu estou enlouquecendo por você." – sussurrou ele, e a sentiu estremecer em seus braços. "Queria que essa noite durasse para sempre, Lisa."

"Não sei o que te disseram, mas meu amor não termina à meia noite." – brincou ela.  
Ambos riram, enquanto a água quente do chuveiro caía sobre eles.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Cuddy acelerou o carro pela Avenida East End. Ao chegar a casa, ela acionou a secretária eletrônica, enquanto vestia-se para trabalhar.

**_"Querida, estou voltando hoje à noite. Tenho uma enorme surpresa pra você. Você vai adorar. Me liga assim que puder. Te amo."  
_**  
Noah.

**_"Dra. Cuddy, sua paciente Stacy já teve alta. Ela disse que vai esperar a sua visita antes de sair do quarto. Aguardamos orientação. Obrigada."  
_**

Stacy já havia recebido alta? E o que ela tanto precisava falar? Com que cara ela iria encontrá-la, sabendo que esteve com House na noite passada?

**_"Onde você está, Lisa ? Mark já esta aqui e eu queria conversar algo com você antes de eu vou voltar a Baltimore. Vou ficar esperando, beijos."  
_**

Cuddy voltou ao primeiro recado. Noah.

**_'Tenho uma enorme surpresa pra você. Você vai adorar. Me liga assim que puder. Te amo.'_**

Lágrimas alagaram seus olhos azuis. Ela também tinha uma surpresa para ele, e ele não ia adorar.

* * *

House entrou no hospital com um sorriso aberto. Era quase inacreditável vê-lo de bom humor, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Ele nem sequer se dirigiu à sua sala, direcionou-se até a sala da diretoria. Ele empurrou as portas, que fizeram um rangido agudo ao rasparem nos pisos cerâmicos.

Ela não estava lá.

Uma enfermeira passou por ele e deixou uma pasta volumosa sobre a mesa dela.

"Hey, você. Onde está a Cuddy?"

"No leito daquela advogada... como é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Stacy."

"Isso mesmo. Como a advogada já recebeu alta, ela está fazendo as últimas recomendações."

"Entendo. Você poderia me avisar quando ela voltar?"

"Sim. Eu aviso."

"Você conseguiu falar com o Greg?"

Stacy parecia muito mais revigorada. Um sorriso lindo lhe caía sobre os lábios e Mark a acompanhava de um lado para o outro. Cuddy sentia que suas maçãs do rosto queimavam, mas ela precisava manter a calma.

"Sim, ele está lidando com isso da melhor maneira possível."

"Caso eu não o encontre, diga que não ficou nenhum mal entendido entre nós. Eu o amo" – disse ela, olhando para Mark com ternura, abrandando o ciúme que crescera em seus olhos – "mas é impossível viver apenas de brigas e raiva. Espero que ele seja feliz."

"Eu direi a ele."

Stacy tentou pegar a mala, mas Mark a pegou de suas mãos.

"Eu levo até o carro." - E ele saiu.

Stacy deu uma última olhada no quarto e deu um leve puxão na camisa de Cuddy, que parecia estar meio distante.

"E você, bitch, case-se logo com o Noah. Um partidão daqueles não se encontra aos montes por aí. Ele adora você."

Cuddy sorriu e ninguém sequer imaginava que por trás daquele sorriso, havia uma dor insuportável.

* * *

Quando Cuddy conseguiu sentar-se, dentro do seu escritório, já era tarde. Havia se passado a hora do almoço, e ela nem comera nada. Ela não se sentia bem, e não era físico. Ela queria poder resolver tudo sem magoar ninguém, queria descobrir as respostas sem se machucar nesse processo. Ela precisava de uma solução e nenhuma lhe vinha à mente.

House entrou na sala sorridente e por um milésimo de segundo, ela agradeceu à Deus por ele estar ali. Mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, a presença dele lhe fazia bem.

"Baby, você vem jantar lá em casa?" – perguntara ele, brincalhão. Ele sorria como um menino e aquilo apertava o coração dela.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, indo até ele, que estava divertidamente parado em frente à mesa dela. Quando chegou perto dele, House se debruçou e tentou beijá-la, mas ela apenas virou o rosto.

"Não faça isso." – disse ela, quase sem forças.

"Por quê?" – o tom dele já não era de brincadeira. Ele estava sério.

"House, nós não... devemos."

Ele a segurou pelos dois pulsos, com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la de modo algum. Ela desviara o olhar. Não conseguiria encará-lo.

"Não me diga que você se arrependeu."

"Eu não estou arrependida."

"Então qual é o problema? Porque você não pode simplesmente deixar as coisas transparecer? Eu vou me esforçar se é isso que te preocupa."

Cuddy desvencilhou os pulsos e se afastou dele. Ele a olhou sem entender. Ela podia dizer não, mas seu corpo dizia sim a ele. Mas ele não a queria apenas fisicamente. A queria por inteiro, e não se contentaria com metade disso.

"Você esqueceu que eu tenho namorado?"

O olhar dele endureceu. Ela sentiu que a respiração dele havia diminuído. Remorso tomou conta do seu corpo, e ela questionou se devia mesmo ter falado isso.

"Agora você lembrou-se disso?"

"House... eu..."

"Você também não se lembrou disso quando estava tendo orgasmos estruturais, gritando meu nome a todos os meus vizinhos."

"Não jogue isso na minha cara."

"E você pode jogar na minha cara que foi até a minha casa, transou comigo, fez o que bem entendeu, acordou e agora tem namorado?"

"House, não é tão simples assim."

"Na verdade é. Você me ama, e por um medo estúpido de tudo dar errado, decide recuar. Não seja tão covarde."

"Não me trate como uma das suas prostitutas."

"Pelo menos elas não voltam atrás dos seus atos dizendo que são comprometidas."

Ela não pôde segurar a mágoa que aquele comentário causou. Sua palma voou no ar e atingiu em cheio o rosto dele. Ele a olhou nos olhos, e ela viu uma raiva tão dura que a fez recuar na mesma hora. Ele sequer proferiu uma palavra, apenas se retirou.

* * *

Já era pelo menos uma 7h da noite. Cuddy chegou exausta, e seu emocional mais se parecia com os entulhos de um prédio demolido. Ela precisava dormir, mas notou o carro de Noah estacionado na sua garagem. A noite seria longa e ainda mais destrutiva.

Ela entrou e lá estava ele, vestido de smoking, perto da escada. O cabelo arrepiado brilhava, e ela sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele. Um típico Hugo Boss. Ele levantou-se e trouxe uma rosa vermelha até ela, beijando-lhe a maçã do rosto.

Oh vey. Ela sentiu sua garganta fechando-se, queria ajoelhar e pedir desculpas a ele.

"Noah, seu idiota." – Ela riu, os olhos brilhavam.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a levou até a sala, onde uma mesa a dois, romanticamente decorada esperava por eles. A voz de Aretha Franklin os acompanhava, num embalo quase secundário. Meia luz, um tom de luar caindo sobre eles. Tudo estava perfeito. Na verdade, apenas uma coisa estava errada.

"Lullaby."

Ele sorrira, desde a primeira vez que ela o havia apelidado disso, nunca havia soado tão melancolicamente sensual.

"Sim, amor."

"Preciso te contar uma coisa. E você não vai gostar. Na verdade, esse pode ser o fim de nós dois."

Noah entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos, por algum tempo, estudando a reação dela.

"Lisa, eu não quero saber."

"Lully, você precisa. Você não iria gostar de saber que eu escondi isso."

Ele a puxou para mais perto. Os dedos entrelaçados estavam quentes, enquanto ele depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

"Lisa, nessa viagem eu tive uma única certeza. É você. Não me interessa o que você tenha feito. Não me interessa se seja algo sério, se você me traiu, se você tem algo horrível no seu passado, o que for. Eu tenho certeza que é esse rosto que eu quero ver todas as manhãs quando eu abrir os olhos. Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida, e não quero perder essa oportunidade única. Eu te amo como nunca amei outra mulher. Eu quero que você case comigo. Hoje. Agora, se possível."

"N-Noah... você não sabe tudo o que aconteceu. Você não vai querer casar comigo depois de tudo."

"Lisa, dane-se o que passou. Dane-se o que você pode ter feito. Eu te quero para sempre, do jeito que for."

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela e lavaram sua face. Ele sorria e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Num movimento devagar e calmo, ele tirou uma pequena caixa azul-celeste do bolso. Uma caixinha de presente que tinha um laço branco como fecho. Ele estendeu a ela, e ela abriu, deparando-se com o mais incrível anel de noivado que ela já vira. Um anel delicadamente desenhado, com um botão de rosa esculpido sobre o ouro. As pétalas eram vermelhas, intensas, e ela sabia que eram rubis legítimos. Pequenas folhas foram esculpidas na lateral da rosa, e ela notou pelo brilho que eram esmeraldas. Provavelmente aquele anel custava mais do que a sua casa.

Cuddy o abraçou e os lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave, um beijo de reconciliação.

* * *

**Flashback on**

"Na verdade é. Você me ama, e por um medo estúpido de tudo dar errado, decide recuar. Não seja tão covarde."

"Não me trate como uma das suas prostitutas."

"Pelo menos elas não voltam atrás dos seus atos dizendo que são comprometidas."

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ela o amava, mas eles eram como fogo e gasolina. As explosões podiam ser lindas, mas as cicatrizes eram as mais dilacerantes possíveis. Ela acreditava cegamente que o amor não ia mudá-lo, e ela não teria forças o suficiente para agüentar as terríveis oscilações da vida dele.

Era um amor impossível e proibido.

"Case-se comigo, Lisa."

Noah a puxou pelo pulso e eles embalaram uma dança, encaixados levemente um no outro, valsando harmoniosamente pela sala dela. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e ela suspirou, para enfim sussurrar o que ele tanto ansiava obter.

"Sim."


	10. I don't wanna miss the magic

**Cap. 10 – I don't wanna miss the magic. **

Cuddy olhou pela janela, enquanto sua mãe e sua irmã grunhiam de emoção a cada Vera Wang mostrado pela vendedora. Ela degustava a taça de champagne com os olhos fixos no horizonte.

"Lisa, o que você acha desse aqui? Ele combina com seu sapato?" – perguntou sua irmã, preguiçosamente. Cuddy a fitou com um sorriso.

"Usarei um belíssimo par de Giuseppe Zanotti. Combina com qualquer vestido."

"Sua insuportável."

"Foi um presente do Noah, Lucinda."

A mãe de Cuddy a abraçou, quase a fazendo derrubar a champagne.

"Mãe!"

"Lisa, o que você tem? Não prestou atenção em nada desde que chegamos. Você irá se casar em três dias, querida."

"Não é nada, mãe. Estou apenas cansada."

"Você vai se casar. Nem consigo acreditar, que a nossa little monkey vai casar."

"Oh meu Deus, Lu. Não venha desenterrar esses apelidos."

A mãe dela virou a taça e sorriu, enquanto selecionava uma rosa branca no meio de um buquê perdido por ali. Ela entregou a rosa para Lisa, que aspirou suavemente o aroma floral.

"Eu sempre achei que você fosse se casar com o Gregory. Afinal, todos achavam isso.  
Mas o destino sabe o que faz, Lisa. Se ele colocou Noah no seu caminho, teve ótimas razões pra isso."

Cuddy apenas sorriu, voltando seus olhos entristecidos para analisar mais um vestido.

* * *

House estava na sua sala, completamente imerso a tudo. A luz estava apagada e ele tentava se concentrar no caso. Mulher de 25 anos com erupções severas e freqüência de colapsos nervosos. Duas paradas cardiorrespiratórias.

Ele imaginou inúmeras doenças, mas infelizmente seu subconsciente não queria ajudar. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na discussão que havia tido com Cuddy. E ela não o havia procurado desde então, o que significava que eles ainda estavam juntos. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas fora impossível controlar-se. Ela havia agido como uma vadia insensível. Ela que havia ido até a casa dele. Ela havia declarado seu amor a ele. E ele, o que ele havia feito de errado? Havia garantido que ia mudar, havia feito ela feliz todo o tempo em que ela estivera em seus braços, havia a amado como nunca antes.

E mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia dela, não podia negar que a queria. Ele ainda a amava e não poderia negar, mesmo se quisesse.

Um feixe de luz acertou-lhe os olhos. Wilson entrou, o meio sorriso indicava preocupação. House percorreu os olhos sobre ele, no escuro, e adiantou-se, antes que levasse algum sermão desnecessário.

"O que aconteceu? Stacy vai casar com a Cuddy e Noah será amante delas?"

"House, eu..." – ele não tinha idéia de como chegar ao ponto – "espero que você saiba lidar com isso. Claro, eu sei que você e ela estavam em alguma espécie de clima, e..."

"Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Da Cuddy. Ela vai se casar."

House sentira a pele do seu rosto ardendo. Wilson estendeu o convite para ele. Era típico dela, por cima de um papel delicado e fino, amarelado, meio envelhecido e letras delicadas, puxadas num estilo neoclássico, delicadamente sobreposto por uma fita de seda lilás. O papel tinha uma textura que remetia à renda.

_Plaza Hotel Embaraissemènt. _

_6th June, 19hs._

_Lisa Cuddy & Noah Wayne o convidam para celebrar seu casamento,_

_com direito a uma festa sensacional, e momentos marcantes._

House colocou o convite sobre a mesa, com toda a delicadeza possível. Wilson tentou decifrar aquela expressão, mas foi inútil, já que House o despistou rolando os olhos e descruzando as pernas.

"Espero sinceramente que ela seja feliz."

"Não minta tão mal, House. Ela irá descobrir."

House não respondeu o comentário do amigo, que estava saindo da sala, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

Cuddy andou receosa até a sala de House. Noah havia saído apenas alguns minutos atrás, e ela resolvera que era melhor passar toda aquela história em pratos limpos.

Ela ia casar-se, e ambos sabiam que aquela era uma decisão pesada e considerada.  
House estava de costas para ela, escrevendo algo no quadro branco. Ele virou-se surpreso quando ouviu a porta de vidro se abrindo. Os olhos dele brilharam por um milésimo de segundo e depois mergulharam na opacidade da dor novamente.

"House, eu vim te entregar isso."

Ele veio até ela, naturalmente. Pegou o convite que ela estendeu e leu, como se nunca tivesse lido. E sorriu, olhando nos olhos dela.

"Ok. Pode contar com a minha presença."

"House, está tudo bem entre nós?"

"Sim. Eu sei que você vai se casar, e eu devo agir com maturidade."

Cuddy chegou ainda mais perto dele. House sentiu seu peito arfar com a proximidade. Ela devia saber o quão perigoso aquilo podia ser. Ela subiu as mãos pelo tórax dele, e segurou a face dele entre suas palmas. Os dois se aproximaram, a testa dela pousada sob o queixo dele.

"Não faça isso comigo, pequena."

Cuddy se desvencilhou dele. Era doloroso aceitar sua decisão, assim como uma brasa acesa derretendo sobre o seu corpo. Ela não entendia como pôde aceitar casar-se com um homem se estava total e completamente entregue a outro. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? E todo esse carinho que ele estava tendo com ela, mesmo depois de ela ter lhe dado um tapa na cara?

Isso não muda os fatos. Ela estava tentando se apegar a essa filosofia, embora a considerasse imparcial e sem base sólida.

House se aproximou dela e a beijou, tomou os lábios como reembolso da sua dor, como se aquele movimento fosse apagar as malditas decisões que agora os separavam. Cuddy amoleceu entre seus braços, ela deixou os braços sem rumo, apenas massageando seus bíceps, enquanto ele a apertava contra si mesmo, como se ela fosse escapar dele a qualquer momento. Ela mal conseguia respirar e nem por isso desejaria terminar aquele beijo; era mais uma das discussões não verbais entre eles, apenas mais um modo de ambos afirmarem o quanto ainda se amavam. House levou a língua um pouco mais fundo, e ela gemeu, o desejo ia vencê-la novamente e ela não podia deixar.

Cuddy se afastou bruscamente. Seus olhos estavam em chamas e ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a respiração no ritmo normal.

"House, não faça isso. Eu vou me casar. Eu sei, eu fui uma vadia com você, mas não é por isso que o Noah deve pagar por isso. Ele é meu noivo e apartir do dia 6, será meu marido. As coisas não saíram como nós esperávamos, mas o destino sabe o que faz. Talvez seja melhor assim."

"Não é melhor assim."

"Mas ninguém muda o que o destino escreve, House."

Ela disse e eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Se de um lado vinha o amor, do outro lado, a paixão vinha correndo. O afeto e a raiva seguravam a mão um do outro. Cuddy sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Ela se virou para sair, mas ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo resmungar.

"É o que veremos."

* * *

Noah sorria pra ela enquanto um artesão francês o alfinetava com suas pequenas ferramentas de trabalho. Cuddy estava sentada na sua frente, vestida de um Dolce azul, levemente acinturado com os ombros marcados. Suas pernas estavam totalmente à mostra e ele notara que a maioria dos homens que ali passavam dava uma boa olhada. Ele sentiu que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

"Eu agradeceria muito se o senhor não me espetasse tanto. Minha noiva gostaria de ter o noivo inteiro no altar."

"Ouí, monsieur. Párdon."

"C'est la vie, senhor."

Cuddy riu e passou a admirá-lo. Toda a suavidade e elegância que parecia vir de dentro dele. Ele era tão lindo, que ela ficava fascinada. Enquanto ele arrumava a manga do seu smoking, ela notara o quão tranqüilo ele se mostrava ser. Como um lago. Sem ondas, sem oscilações, sem correntezas. Apenas o simples movimentos das águas adormecidas.

O sorriso dele era puramente fantástico, e seus olhos tinham um brilho tão reluzente, que iluminava toda sua face. E seu corpo, bem, era melhor ela não pensar naquilo. Não era à hora certa para isso.

"O que achou?"

Ele deu uma voltinha e a puxou para si, para que eles embalassem um ritmo lento ali mesmo, dentro da loja. Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço.

"Não faça isso. Estamos em público. Posso perder o controle." Ela riu alto e eles continuaram a dançar.

* * *

**Dois dias depois.**

Todos os funcionários do hospital haviam recebido o memorando da Dra Cuddy. Todos deveriam estar no saguão principal do hospital, às 17h da tarde. O motivo? Cuddy não tinha motivos, ela fazia solicitações a todo momento, sem explicar ou justificar.

Talvez por isso ela fosse tão eficiente como diretora de medicina.

De qualquer modo, era de se estranhar que houvesse um piano e uma banda ali presentes.

A maioria das enfermeiras já questionava a razão daquele memorando. Afinal, Cuddy não ia dar um showzinho particular àquela hora do dia. Tudo se tornou ainda mais claro quando House surgiu e sentou-se no piano.

"Boa tarde, senhores. Gostaria de chamar a Dra. Lisa Cuddy até a frente do palco."

Cuddy notara que seus funcionários haviam sumido. Não havia ninguém em lugar nenhum, exceto pacientes esperando algum atendimento. Ela bipou Estela, a enfermeira-chefe.

"Estela, onde estão as enfermeiras? Ou os meus médicos? Ou todos aqui neste hospital?"

"Bem, onde a senhora nos requisitou naquele memorando. No saguão principal."

"Mas que me..." – Cuddy finalizou a conversa. - "Obrigada, Estela. Já estou a caminho."

Cuddy apenas abriu seu servidor de acesso e viu que havia memorandos na caixa de saída. Na verdade, apenas um memorando, onde todos os funcionários do hospital eram convidados a estar no saguão principal. Ela respirou fundo, imaginando toda a merda que teria que resolver depois. House estava aprontando pra cima dela. Novamente.

House apenas sorriu quando um pequeno caminho abriu-se no meio da multidão e Cuddy apareceu ali. Ela já estava na frente do palco e seu semblante era dos piores possíveis. Ele não sabia por qual dos motivos ela ia matá-lo, mas ele não ia sobreviver de qualquer modo.

Talvez por ter hackeado seu servidor e mandado um memorando ilegítimo. Talvez por levar uma banda para o saguão do hospital. Talvez por ter paralisado todo o hospital. E principalmente, pelo que ele faria a seguir.

* * *

Cuddy sentia seu coração em pânico incessante. House estava na sua frente, sentado em um piano, com uma banda. No meio do seu hospital, em pleno horário de atendimento. Oh fuck, o conselho iria matá-la por isso.

Ela o encarou com tanta raiva que seus olhos quase saltaram da órbita ocular.

"Dra Lisa Cuddy. Você me disse que é impossível mudar o que o que o destino escreveu.

Estou aqui para reescrever o seu destino."

Filho da puta. Maldito filho de uma mãe.

House sentou-se e pôs se a tocar o piano, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

E naquele momento, para ambos, parecia que o mundo havia desligado. Como ímãs potentes, um olhar manteve o outro.

_"I broke your heart  
I took your soul  
you're hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole  
you need some time  
to be alone  
then you will find  
what you've always known"_

E todo o hospital assistia boquiaberto àquele momento. O momento em que Gregory House colocaria as cartas na mesa, entregando o seu órgão mais secreto a uma mulher. Na frente de todos. Deixando que ela se apossasse do seu coração, seja para o que fosse.

_"__I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I've been knockin' at your door"_

Cuddy sentia seu corpo estremecer em resposta aquilo. Ela sequer podia pensar, nem respirar, nem reagir. Ela não havia imaginado algo daquela plenitude nem no melhor dos seus sonhos. House cantando para ela, no meio do hospital. No meio de todos, expondo tudo o que ele deveria esconder. Ela estava pasma.

_"And as long as I'm living  
I'll be waiting  
as long as I'm breathing  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waiting  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there"_

House não tinha certeza da atitude que estava tomando. Mas ele se recusava terminantemente a aceitar essa história de destino. A deixar que ela escapasse por entre seus dedos para sempre. A jogar fora aquilo pelo qual valia à pena lutar. Ela poderia casar-se depois disso.

Na verdade, não. Ela não poderia casar-se de maneira alguma. Mas se ela o fizesse, que fosse depois de ouvi-lo.

_"__I've seen you cry  
into the night  
I feel your pain  
can I make it right?  
I realize  
there's no end in sight  
yet still I wait  
for you to see the light_

_"I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I can't take it anymore"_

House fechou os olhos, como se estivesse chegando à parte mais sensitiva e poderosa da música. Cuddy sentiu seu coração subir a outro patamar. Ela não sabia mais se estava dormindo ou sonhando, mas algo dentro dela queria subir naquele palco e beijá-lo com força. Ninguém dentro do Princeton Plansboro se movera. Era inacreditável. Possivelmente a cena mais inesperada na vida daquele local. Algumas enfermeiras tinham lágrimas nos olhos. De um lado da sala, Wilson, Cameron, Chase e Foreman assistiam boquiabertos.

O som do violino e da bateria por trás do piano transformou a melodia em algo poderoso.

_"You are the only one I've ever known  
that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
you've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home_

as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me …"

Ele desceu do palco, sem finalizar a música. Todos os olhares o seguiram, enquanto ele descia calmamente e ia à direção dela. Ela, que estava surpresa e pasma, ela que demonstrava um total falta de reação a tudo que ele havia feito. Ele segurou-lhe a palma da mão e trouxe aos seus lábios, beijando a costa da mão dela. Em seguida, ele delicadamente afastou os cabelos dela para longe do rosto, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

House debruçou-se e seus lábios selaram um beijo delicado sobre a maçã do rosto dela. Ele podia jurar que tinha sentido ela relaxar. Um dos integrantes da banda deu lhe a nota final, para que ele encerasse a música.

_"I'll be there."_

House virou-se e saiu mancando, deixando o saguão em questão de poucos minutos. Cuddy ficou imóvel em seu lugar, enquanto todos os funcionários tomavam seus rumos, desconcertados.

Cuddy havia perdido seu chão. E agora era o momento de decidir qual para-quedas usar.


	11. We always fight right on time

**Cap. 11 - We always fight right on time.**

Noah estava em seu escritório, apenas organizando as coisas.

"Mas Noah... casar? Sério mesmo? E a tal da Susana?"

Noah olhou para ele com um tanto de indiferença.

"Não me fale da Susana. Ela não chega aos pés da Lisa."

"Independente disso, cara. Casar?"

Noah riu. Felipo era muito imaturo para entender a complexidade daquilo. O amor e a cumplicidade. A vontade de ficar com a pessoa pela vida toda.

"Felipo, é a mulher da minha vida. Eu quero casar com ela."

"Ok, cara. Se ela é mesmo tudo isso, boa sorte."

Noah tirou uma porta retrato que estava sob algumas caixas empoeiradas. Nele havia uma foto dele romanticamente abraçado com uma loira de cabelos ondulados. Ele manteve os olhos na fotografia por alguns minutos e depois arremessou o objeto no lixo.

Felipo estava ocupado com seu Black Berry. Ele vestia um jeans surrado da Diesel e uma camiseta pólo. Obviamente, quem o observasse não imaginaria que ele era sócio de uma grande franquia, que envolvia arquitetura, urbanismo gráfico e culturas étnicas. Que ele poderia quebrar a própria empresa e depois recuperá-la, tamanha a franquia milionária que ele e Noah haviam construído.

Mas ele não se preocupava nem um pouco. Vivia de namoradas novas e carros potentes e parecia bem feliz com isso. Noah já havia passado essa fase. Ele ainda continuava com seu carro belo e potencialmente forte, mas não queria novas namoradas. Queria apenas uma, e que ela fosse sua para sempre.

Ele olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia esquecido nada.

"Posso levar a minha acompanhante à festa também?"

"Desde que ela esteja vestida, Felipo."

Felipo riu e suas covinhas iluminaram-lhe a face. Ele veio e abraçou Noah, sorridente.

"Parabéns, cara. Você merece ser muito feliz, seu filho da mãe."

Noah pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu à porta.

"Até a tarde. Vê se não chega atrasado à igreja."

* * *

House estava na sala de casa, deitado no sofá. Ele estava usando um jeans escuro, que se contrapusera por cima da camisa branca. Ele tornou a tomar mais um gole de whisky.

Já havia tomado uma garrafa inteira, e a segunda estava na metade. Ele não estava em condições de se segurar, muito menos de comparecer ao casamento. Ele não iria.  
Ele sentou-se no sofá, e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, arqueando a costa em meia lua. Precisava pensar.

Ele realmente ia perdê-la. Ambos sabiam que ela ainda o amava, da mesma maneira que ele a amava. Que ela se derreteria nos braços dele se tivesse a oportunidade.

E isso importava? Ela iria casar-se com Noah. Ele ia dormir e acordar ao lado dela todos os dias. Ia fazê-la sorrir e ia abraçá-la quando estivesse cozinhando para ele. Estaria ao lado dela durante as festas de família. E quem sabe, teriam um filho e ele teria os obstinados olhos azuis da mãe.

Era demais para cabeça dele. Testemunhar o fim das suas esperanças. Assistir enquanto a pessoa que ele mais havia desejado na face da terra fosse entregue à outra.

House levantou-se e foi até o armário. Na prateleira superior, bem escondido entre alguns livros e uma calculadora científica, havia uma pequena caixa de madeira, envelhecida e opaca. Ela estava coberta de uma fina camada de pó, e House questionou se não devia trocar de faxineira.

Ele pegou a caixa e a levou até a mesinha de centro. Tomou mais um gole do whisky, enquanto analisava o pequeno objeto. Passou os olhos pelo relógio na parede. Ela já estava a caminho da igreja, provavelmente.

Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto massageava a perna cicatrizada.

* * *

Cuddy estava dando a última olhada no espelho. Céus, ela estava mesmo linda. Seus cabelos estavam presos por uma coroa de diamantes, que mantinha seus cachos numa queda incessante e desigual. Os cachos caiam por cima do seu ombro, e o brilho que havia neles era quase refletivo.

O vestido que ela usava tinha uma calda feita de várias e várias camadas de tule branco, e a parte superior era um corpete justo com decote coração. O corpete era todo bordado, com pequenos cristais encravados. Vera Wang podia ser a megera que fosse, mas ela sabia desenhar um vestido. E Cuddy estava deslumbrante nele.

"Meu Deus."

Sua mãe chamou a atenção de todas as mulheres para Lisa, e seus olhos brilhavam em admiração.

"Lisa, você está... maravilhosa."

"Obrigada."

Ela foi até a sua penteadeira e sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas e num movimento esperto, certificou-se de que suas sandálias estavam bem presas. Ela abriu a caixa de jóias e pegou uma belíssima gargantilha, de ouro, que continha um pingente que simbolizava um pássaro. Ela a vestiu, e tornou a olhar para o espelho.

Seus olhos estavam tristes.

* * *

Noah estava do lado de dentro dos bastidores do casamento, apenas fazendo os últimos retoques, acertando os últimos detalhes, cumprimentando os últimos convidados.

"Está quase na hora, Noah."

Noah deu uma breve olhada dentro da igreja. Todos já estavam sentados, apenas aguardando o início da cerimônia. A banda estava ao lado do altar, apenas deslizando músicas suaves e com tom de ambiente.

"Noah?"

Ele gelou. A voz lhe era vagamente familiar. Quando ele virou-se, um par de olhos verdes o fitou. O sorriso dele morreu, e o tom de voz ficou frio.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Susana?"

"Precisamos conversar."

"Não temos mais nada para falar. Irei me casar agora."

Susana o segurou pelo braço, cravando as unhas no antebraço dele.

"Você precisa ouvir. E vai ser agora."

* * *

Cuddy estava dentro da limusine, sozinha. Ela estava tomando uma taça de champanhe, enquanto olhava pela janela do automóvel. O dia estava nublado, nuvens escuras cobriam todo o horizonte. Era um terrível dia para um casamento.

**Flashback on**

_House estava deitado na cama, e ela estava deitada sobre o tórax dele. Ele estava acariciando os cabelos dela, enquanto ela debruçava-se sobre ele, os braços esparramados pelo corpo másculo. Eles trocaram um longo olhar. Um olhar que significava tudo o que eles não costumavam dizer um ao outro. Um olhar que incendiou o coração dos dois e eles tiveram a certeza de que aquilo era mais forte do que as convenções sociais. Do que a conveniência profissional. Do que os compromissos interpessoais.  
House a puxou pela nuca e os lábios dele suspenderam os dela com mais um beijo calmo e apaixonado._

**Flashback off**

* * *

Cuddy sentiu que uma lágrima escapara e lhe cortara a face. Ela odiava a si mesma por ainda estar apaixonada por ele. Ela iria casar-se, e isso não impedia que ela tivesse recordações de como era bom estar nos braços de House.

Ela olhou pela janela e viu um casal de idosos caminhando. De mãos dadas e um sorriso ameno no rosto. Cuddy pensou que seria agradável passar o resto da vida com Noah.

Agradável. Seria esse o adjetivo que ela iria querer para sua vida?

A limusine parou em frente à igreja e ela olhou para a porta, levemente decorada. Era hora de responder a essa pergunta.

* * *

House chegou ao hospital, que estava meio vazio. Havia tão poucos doentes quanto tão pouco funcionários, e ele sequer se importava. Sua casa havia se tornado um ninho de doloridas lembranças e ele teve que sair.

E neste momento, o hospital era o único local onde ele podia se refugiar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Afinal, quando ele tivesse que ouvir todos a chamando de Dra Waynne, iria simplesmente enlouquecer.

Ele olhava pela janela, e agora estava chovendo. Ótimo. Não bastasse todas as desgraças em sua vida, talvez Deus ainda quisesse dar um tom dramático.

* * *

Noah sentiu o coração acelerar assim que a viu entrar na Igreja. Ela estava ainda mais esplêndida, ainda mais perfeita, ainda mais apaixonante.

Talvez fosse o vestido, a iluminação, a maquiagem, o que quer que fosse. Havia algo nela que ele precisava adquirir. Ele remexeu-se, e Felipo sorriu para ele.

"Ela é mesmo gata pra valer." – Sussurrou Felipo.

Noah apenas assentiu com a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ele sorria de um jeito natural, seu sorriso parecia com o de uma criança que ganha um presente de natal. Uma pequena criança vinha na frente, jogando as pétalas de rosa pelo caminho. Noah a olhou nos olhos, e ela sorriu para ele.

Os olhos de Noah se cruzaram com os de outra pessoa da assistência, e seu sorriso morreu completamente.

Cuddy respirou fundo e passou a caminhar em direção ao altar. A banda começara a tocar uma música que a distraiu. Os olhos dela vaguearam em torno da igreja, ela não conseguia focar-se em nada.

_" __Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof,  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah.  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluuuu – jah".  
_

Ela sentia seu coração em disparada. Olhou para a platéia em volta, sorridente, procurando por um par de olhos azuis. Não os encontrou. Ela continuou andar, lentamente.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Chocolate. Um chocolate denso e delicioso, escorrendo sensualmente pelo corpo dela. House esquecera um pouco a garrafa, e usava as mãos para esparramar o líquido por todo aquele corpo. Suas mãos alisavam o seio dela, e ele mordiscava o mamilo esquerdo, para em seguida sugar todo o chocolate naquela área. Ele mordia os mamilos dela com força, mas depois amansava a dor no local com suaves e vigorosas lambidas._

**Flashback off  
**

Meu Deus. Ela não podia ter lembranças daquele momento. Não naquela hora. Não agora. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom um pouco mais corado. E ela sentiu que começara a suar dentro daquele vestido.

Ela precisava de ar. Precisava de água. Precisava deletar aquelas imagens da sua cabeça, ainda mais no meio do seu casamento.

_"__Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluuu – jah".  
_

Cuddy balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela precisava limpar a mente. Seu padrasto a estava entregando nos braços de Noah, e ela nem sequer havia percebido que já tinha chegado ao altar.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Ela sentia a cabeça dele bater contra o céu do seu útero. Era tudo que ela queria e por mais dolorido que fosse, era excitante e selvagem. Ela precisava de mais. Se ele parasse, ela definitivamente morreria, e a cada estocada dele, ela também morria lentamente. Ela cravou as unhas na costa dele e arrastou em direção ao abdômen dele. A dor misturava-se com o prazer e ela sentia-se acalmada pela nirvana._

"House, eu... amo você." - sussurrou ela, chupando o nódulo da orelha dele logo em seguida.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Cuddy engoliu em seco enquanto Noah a encarava no fundo dos olhos.

"Lisa, está tudo bem? Você está suando."

"Eu... estou. É calor. Só isso."

Cuddy respirou fundo, o ar preencheu todo seu pulmão. E seu coração ainda batia descompassado.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuu – jah." _

A música havia chegado ao fim. Cuddy estava gelada, e ninguém sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Ela tinha um caminho a seguir, mas a insegurança havia se apossado dela.

Em questão de minutos, todos estavam em silêncio, e o padre começara a fazer seu discurso.

"Meus irmãos, estamos aqui hoje na casa de Deus, para celebrar a união dessas duas almas."

Noah a encarou.

"O que está acontecendo, Lisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela queria negar para si mesmo tudo que sentia. Queria negar aquele casamento. Queria correr e não olhar para trás. Mas ela havia aceitado casar-se. Ninguém a tinha obrigado. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Se não queria, porque aceitou?

House. Era o principal motivo pelo qual ela havia aceitado. Ela queria fugir dele e da paixão que os estava arrebatando. Queria negar a si mesma que o desejava, e algo dentro de si a influenciava a desistir. Ele causava nela um conflito interno, dos mais terríveis.

"E somos exortados a prosseguir com um comportamento diferente, num mundo onde o divórcio é rotina, e Deus abençoa os casamentos, pois é de seu propósito que estes durem para sempre."

Cuddy suspirou com resignação. Ela já tinha feito uma escolha. Noah seria um ótimo marido, um ótimo pai, um ótimo companheiro. Ele saberia fazê-la feliz. Os olhos dele brilhavam distintamente, tamanha a sua felicidade.

Cuddy não prestara atenção em nada que o padre havia falado. Ela só voltou a entender o que ele dizia quando Noah levantou-se e estendeu o pulso para que ela levantasse.

"Agora, os noivos proferirão seus votos."

* * *

House estava em pé, no escuro. Faltava pouco para meia-noite, o hospital parecia ter sido evacuado. Quem não havia ido à festa de casamento, com certeza, arrumara outra desculpa para a ausência. O silêncio reinava naquele andar.

Ele olhava atentamente para o quadro branco. A vida era mesmo irônica. Tantas respostas ele havia conseguido naquele maldito quadro. Tantos dilemas resolvidos. Tantos enigmas decifrados. Mas neste momento, a resposta que ele mais precisava não estava ali.

Seria pedir muito que alguma coisa desse certo?

Ele não acreditava em carma. Mas talvez fizesse algum sentido. Se ele tinha sido um completo miserável com Stacy, Cuddy estava no seu direito cósmico de dar-lhe o troco. E em quem ele daria o troco? Afinal, sua vida estava sendo um grande tropeço na calçada, desde que ele conseguia se lembrar.

House aproximou-se ainda mais do quadro, até encostar a testa nele. Ele soltou o marcador, segurando o quadro com as duas mãos, como se esse pudesse escapar. Com os olhos fechados, ele tentou se esquecer de tudo. Esquecer daquela noite, esquecer das discussões, esquecer do hospital, esquecer-se dela.

Não, ele era incapaz de esquecê-la.

Um pequeno barulho na porta o tirou dos seus devaneios. Ele abriu os olhos e se virou lentamente.

"Cuddy?"

Aquele belíssimo par de olhos azuis o fitava. Tão serenos que se podia ver através deles, e House adorava isso. Adorava a transparência que ela lhe proporcionava. E sob a meia luz da noite, ela estava ainda mais linda. Mas isso não importava, agora ela era uma mulher casada. Ela não havia dito nenhuma palavra desde que os olhares se cruzaram. E parecia não ter pressa nenhuma em dizer.

"Meus parabéns. Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes."

Ela sorriu, tristemente.

"Eu terminei com o Noah."

Ow fuck. Ele havia tomado muito Vicodin. Com certeza só poderia estar alucinando. Cuddy entrou na sala, caminhando na sua direção, carregando seu vestido como uma pequena aristocrática.

"Por quê?"

A voz dele estava embargada. Por céus, ela havia terminado um noivado e ido atrás dele. Ele apenas queria agarrá-la ali e beijá-la até que ela não conseguisse respirar.

"Eu não poderia, House. Eu... não conseguiria. Você é o maior egoísta miserável que eu já conheci..."

House concentrou-se nela, o que a fez enrubescer. Os olhos dele a cobriam por inteira, de uma maneira quente e acolhedora. E o modo como ele a olhava... Ela adorava a sensação.

"... você é um misantropo infeliz e ingrato, mas por algum motivo que eu não entendo, eu te amo. Você pode ter fazer coisas terríveis, pode mentir ou me dizer coisas abomináveis, mas de qualquer jeito, você tem meu coração nas mãos."  
House virou-se de costas para ela e começou a escrever no quadro. Ela ficou perplexa.

"House?"

Ele saiu da frente do quadro e se se encostou à mesa. Ela passou a ler o que ele havia escrito.

_Dá pra você calar a boca e me beijar de uma vez?_

House se aproximou ainda mais dela, e ele já podia sentir o perfume adocicado que ela usava. Mesclas de madeira, jasmim, e um toque aveludado de rosas. Ela apenas o olhava nos olhos, esperando que ele fizesse o que ela tanto almejava.

Ele passou o braço por trás da cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto. Uma mão dela pousou comportadamente sobre o tórax dele, enquanto a outra correu até a nuca, fazendo doces carícias. Ele se debruçou, os lábios roçando a mandíbula dela, percorrendo lentamente o caminho até os lábios. Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, e a sentiu entreabri-los, mas recuou. Percorreu o caminho até o delicado pescoço, e roçou a barba ali, arrepiando-a. Ele depositou um beijo molhado ali, e não resistiu em mordiscar de leve a pele aveludada dela.

Um gemido quase inaudível escapou por entre os lábios dela. Ele forçou-a mais ainda contra ele, o braço pressionando forte a fusão dos seus corpos. E com a outra mão, ele delicadamente a segurou pelo rosto, posicionando o polegar acima da orelha dela enquanto os outros dedos encaixavam-se na nuca.

Ele voltou a roçar os lábios nos dela, quase sem contato físico. Esse era o modo dele, de seduzi-la, de fazê-la querer aquilo tanto quanto ele. Mas ele não iria muito longe. Cuddy aproveitou que ele estava distraído nos seus devaneios, e com a mão que acariciava a nuca dele, o puxou para si, cerrando toda a distância entre eles.

Os lábios se cobriram, e ele apossou-se dela. A língua dele buscava a dela com urgência, a dela deslizava sobre a dele com ternura. Os lábios se massageavam, num misto de dor e prazer indistinguíveis. Ele estava totalmente anestesiado pelo gosto dela. Eles mudaram o ângulo do beijo, e isso aprofundou ainda mais o contato. A língua dele era dura dentro da boca dela, e aquilo a excitava profundamente. Ela odiava qualquer tipo de hostilidade, mas o modo rude que ele sempre a beijava era avassalador demais para que ela ignorasse.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_O que ela estava esperando? Ele balançou a cabeça, insinuando que ela continuasse. Ele apenas continuou assistindo enquanto ela recuou. Ela olhou para baixo, pensativa. Péssimo sinal, pensou ele. Os murmúrios corriam pela igreja, todos ansiosos pela atitude da noiva._

Cuddy levantou a cabeça em resignação, e em um movimento lento e delicado, retirou a aliança. Noah ficara terrivelmente pálido. Ela segurou em sua mão e depositou ali o tão belo anel.

"Eu não posso, Noah."

"P... Porque não?"

"Não posso te entregar meu coração. Ele pertence a outro homem."  
Grandes exclamações se ouviram de fundo, mas eles tampouco se importaram. Aquela era uma conversa importante demais.

"Lisa, eu..."

Noah parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Os olhos desfocados, e a boca seca, e ele simplesmente a olhava em dúvida, como se ainda não acreditasse em tudo que ocorrera nos últimos minutos.

"Lisa, eu simplesmente não sei o que te dizer. Eu te amo o suficiente para te deixar ir. Se você o ama, não há nada que eu possa fazer."

"Eu sinto muito."

Os olhos de Cuddy não tiveram forças para segurar as lágrimas que surgiram. Algumas lágrimas desciam tristemente, cortando a perfeição daquele rosto. Ela debruçou-se e o beijou no rosto, os lábios se despediram dele com toda a ternura que ela sentira desde o começo.  
Então, toda a igreja assistiu surpresa quando a noiva segurou a calda do vestido, desceu do altar e foi embora silenciosamente.

**Flashback off  
**

**THE END**


	12. Epílogo: Noah's revenge

**EPÍLOGO**

**Like a storm.**

**Noah's revenge.**

Noah ficou observando atentamente enquanto Cuddy saía. Seria aquilo verdade? Ela o estava deixando, ali, plantado sob o altar de Deus? Era quase engraçada a maneira como a vida resolvera lhe puxar o tapete. Ele baixou os olhos até o próprio punho e o abriu, olhando a pequena e delicada aliança que ela havia devolvido.

Um silêncio imperial tomou conta da igreja. Todos apenas fitavam o noivo, que mantinha os olhos na palma de sua mão e os ombros caídos; a postura de quem acaba de levar um soco na boca do estômago. A respiração dele se tornou escassa demais, ele olhou em volta enquanto sua vista ficava turva. As pessoas esperavam alguma explicação.

Ele arrumou a manga do seu smoking, respirou fundo e virou-se a fim de encarar toda a assistência.

"Bem, senhoras e senhores. Como podem ver, esse casamento foi cancelado. Desculpem o transtorno. A recepção estará aberta, então aproveitem os petiscos. Obrigado."

Ele desceu cambaleante, e Felipo o puxou pelo braço para fora dali.

* * *

**Flashback on**

Susana puxou Noah pela manga do smoking até a porta mais próxima. Ela parecia séria, e ele tentou lembrar a última vez que a tinha visto sorrir. Fazia tanto tempo, mas ele se lembrava.

"Afinal, o que você quer Susana?"

"Noah, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

Os olhos dele escureceram ainda mais. Era como se essas palavras o ferissem, como se ele tivesse sido tomado de um estremecer quase inevitável.

"Então conte."

Ele ficou apenas observando quando ela tentou encará-lo fundo, em seus olhos, mas desviou o olhar assim que pôde. Uma das coisas que ele mais admirava nela era seu caráter. Era a maneira como ela olhava fundo nos olhos dele, e parecia enxergar através dele. Ele adorava a transparência que ela tinha. Mas agora... Quem era essa pessoa na sua frente? Que mal conseguia manter um olhar fixo nos olhos dele?

"Eu nunca traí você."

"Você..." – Ele parou. Porque infernos ela estaria tocando nesse assunto? Não foi ela quem havia terminado com ele, pois tinha se envolvido com outra pessoa? Ele se lembrava muito bem, daquela tarde, que ela havia vindo até a casa dele e arremessado aquelas acusações contra ele. Dizendo que lhe faltava atenção e que se ela havia lhe traído, a culpa só podia ser dele.

"Eu estou sendo chantageada. E você nem sequer imagina quão próxima essa pessoa é. Eu não posso mais ficar com você, mas não é por causa de infidelidade nenhuma. É porque eu não quero que você se machuque."

Noah sentia seu pâncreas dando nós. Porque ela tinha que contar a verdade justo no dia do seu casamento? E quem era esse maldito infeliz que tinha estragado a história dos dois? Por que alguém faria isso?

"Susana, mesmo que eu acreditasse em você, eu não tenho inimigos. Não consigo imaginar quem ia fazer tamanha atrocidade comigo. Todos sabiam o quanto eu era loucamente apaixonado por você. Íamos nos casar, lembra? E então você veio com a sua infidelidade pra cima de mim."

"Isso nunca aconteceu. Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu não sei quem é essa tal de Lisa, mas eu sei que ainda é muito cedo pra você ter superado o nosso relacionamento. Na certa, alguma coisa dentro de você ainda está remoendo tudo isso."

Touché.

"Não estou remoendo nada. Me dá licença, eu tenho um compromisso com a minha noiva."

Noah estava saindo, tentando não ficar maquinando pensamentos. Tentando não acreditar nela, acreditar que o amor dos dois ainda estava salvo, que tudo fora uma tentativa ardilosa de separá-los. Mas antes que ele pudesse sair, ele a escutou murmurar.

"Foi o Felipo."

Noah paralisou-se. Essa mulher só podia estar completamente desequilibrada. Felipo jamais faria isso. Felipo não se importava com mulher nenhuma. Ele trocava de namorada do mesmo modo que trocava de roupa. E além do mais, eles eram amigos há tanto tempo que mal se lembrava. Definitivamente, ela estava procurando alguém em quem jogar a culpa. E escolhera mal.

"Felipo? Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que meu sócio, melhor amigo e padrinho do meu casamento forçou você a me deixar, obrigando-a a dizer que havia me traído?"

"Sim, foi ele que me chantageou. Disse que ia apagar você do mapa se eu não te deixasse. Que iria acabar com a empresa e deixá-lo na lama. Eu tive medo que ele machucasse você, Noah."

Noah riu. Aquilo era cômico.

"Olha, Susana, eu vou me casar agora. Mas foi bom te reencontrar, viu. Não fique inventando histórias não, eu já deixei isso para trás."  
Susana abaixou a cabeça, os cachos dourados caíram pelo ombro. Ela segurou-o pelo smoking.

"Noah, quando cair a sua ficha você vai ver que nenhum animal é mais traiçoeiro que o homem."

Ela saiu, caminhando levemente até entrar no saguão da igreja. Noah apenas acompanhou com os olhos.  
Bandida.

**Flashback off **

* * *

Felipo e ele estavam descendo as escadarias do centro da cidade, comendo seus hot-dogs.

"Que cara ladrão. Com esse preço tão alto, devia ter pelo menos 3 salsichas."

"Qual é, Felipo. Nem foi tão caro."

"O problema não é o dinheiro, é a qualidade da alimentação, cara."

Eles riram. Já fazia muito tempo que eles não se divertiam assim, com toda essa simplicidade. Noah reparou no semblante de Felipo. Ele sorria como um menino, toda despreocupado com a vida.

Aquela megera não sabia do que estava falando. Felipo jamais o trairia.

"Que pena que não deu certo, cara. Essa tal de Lisa é muito gostosa, com todo o respeito."

"Ela é."

"Mas afinal o que aconteceu?"

Noah respirou fundo. Terminou de mastigar e engoliu, limpando a boca com a costa da mão.

"Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa. E Lisa é honesta o suficiente para não seguir em frente em um relacionamento em que ela não esteja realmente envolvida."

"Cara, eu sempre digo a mesma coisa. Nenhum animal é mais traiçoeiro que o homem."

Noah deixou o lanche cair no chão. Seria coincidência? Ou será que esse era o sinal que Susana havia deixado? Aliás, qual a probabilidade de duas pessoas que mal se conhecem falarem a mesma frase, com as mesmas palavras e no mesmo dia?

E de repente, como se algo houvesse estralado dentro dele, Noah começou a recordar-se de pequenos detalhes que agora faziam todo sentido. Felipo havia tomado as dores dele, desde o começo. Felipo era o único que dizia ter visto Susana com o tal 'cara'. Felipo sabia tudo sobre Susana, desde seu endereço até seus empregos, e Noah sempre havia se perguntado como ele descobria essas coisas.

"Cara, ta tudo bem?"

Felipo olhava atentamente para o rosto de Noah, e podia perceber a maré de raiva tomando conta dele. Seu maxilar rangia tamanha a força que ele fazia, e os olhos se transformaram em pedras.

"Desde quando você e a Susana dormem juntos?"

Felipo ficou pálido, era como se todo o sangue do seu rosto houvesse sumido. Ele engasgou com o lanche e encarou Noah nos olhos. Por pouco tempo. Os olhos de Noah representavam um ódio quase visceral e Felipo tentou escapar disso. Ele manteve os olhos baixos.

"Cara, um dia você ia descobrir. Não foi por mal."

Noah sentiu um relapso dentro dele. Era como se ele não estivesse no controle do próprio corpo. Tudo que ele podia fazer era assistir a si mesmo. Assistir a si mesmo enquanto dava um soco na face de Felipo. Um soco tão forte que Felipo quase havia visto Deus. Felipo caiu pra trás, mas levantou-se sorrateiro e defensivo.

"Qual é a sua, merda?"

"A minha? Qual é a sua, seu filho da puta. Fingindo ser meu amigo e tirando de mim a mulher que eu amava?"

Felipo riu. Noah olhou confuso para ele. Não havia motivo algum para rir.

"Pois é, cara. Você me apresenta a mulher dos meus sonhos e diz que vai casar com ela? Eu não podia deixar. Não mesmo."

"Mulher dos seus sonhos?"

"Ela é. Desde o primeiro instante. Desde que você a trouxe na minha casa e disse que ia se casar, que estava loucamente apaixonado. E adivinha só, nossos gostos não são tão diferentes assim. Eu fiquei abobado por ela. Pensei até em investir, mas enquanto você estivesse na parada, não ia dar certo. Então, eu simplesmente a obriguei a terminar com você e ficar comigo. E eu precisei continuar seu 'amigo' para vigiar seus passos. Você não pode ganhar todas as partidas, cara. Ela tinha que ser minha."

"Você tem sérios distúrbios, moleque. Isso não é amor, é obsessão. Você é louco."

"Eu sou louco pela Susana, e não ia abrir mão dela de jeito nenhum."

"Abrir mão dela? Como? Vocês nem estão juntos!"

"Você nem imagina o quão 'juntos' nós ficamos" – Felipo sorriu com os olhos, e havia neles um brilho de malícia.

Noah estava desacreditado. Realmente, ela havia dito a verdade. Ele confiara na pessoa errada, todos esses anos. Ele havia sido traído sim, mas não por ela. Talvez por ela também. A idéia de eles dois dormirem juntos lhe revirava o estômago, mergulhando-o no mais profundo ódio. Não era possível. Ela talvez tivesse o amado, mas não iria dormir com o outro se o amasse de verdade. Ela não faria isso. Ou faria?

Felipo estava sorrindo. Maldito. Noah sentia os punhos formigando de raiva.

"Ela é toda linda, né. E aquela tatuagem de borboleta, bem na virilha, hmmmm."  
Noah perdeu a cabeça.

Felipo não conseguiu escapar. Tudo que ele viu foi quando Noah pulou na direção dele. Ele nem viu de onde surgiu o punho fechado que lhe atingiu o rosto algumas vezes. Noah acertou uma joelhada no estômago dele, para depois lhe dar um belo chute nas pernas, derrubando-o. Felipo tentou chutá-lo em resposta, mas levou um soco tão forte nos olhos que abriu-lhe o supercílio.

"Me agradeça por não te bater mais, seu vagabundo. E pode aparecer na empresa mais tarde, quero minha parte nas ações. Não quero mais nenhum tipo de negócio com você. Não quero ver você na minha frente. Saia da minha vida, Felipo. E saiba que se eu souber, apenas ouvir falar, que você esteve rondando a Susana de novo, ou mesmo a Lisa, eu acabo com a sua raça. Fique esperto."

Noah saiu andando, deixando um Felipo todo surrado caído no chão. Tudo que se podia ouvir eram gemidos de extrema dor.

* * *

Noah subiu os poucos degraus que levavam à porta. Ele respirou fundo antes de bater. Seria certo? Ela se importaria? Ele talvez devesse ir tomar um banho e depois voltar. Não. Ele não tinha mais esse tempo. Ele aprendera que o amor não podia ser deixado para depois. E ele precisava resolver aquilo. Noah sabia que era um tiro no escuro; ele ia ganhar ou simplesmente voltar à estaca zero.

Mas ele precisava de uma resposta.

Noah bateu na porta, batidas decisivas, mas não fortes demais. Houve um grande silêncio. Ele cogitou a idéia de ir embora, mas logo a luz da entrada se acendeu sobre ele. Barulho de chaves do lado de dentro. A maçaneta girou, preguiçosamente. E ela surgiu. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. Quando a luz da varanda a atingiu, ele pode olhar mais atentamente. Além de úmidos, os olhos dela estavam inchados.

Ela estava chorando há algum tempo.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, Noah?"

Ele não podia mentir. Ele queria arrancar seu coração do peito e jogá-lo no primeiro lixo que encontrasse.

"Susana, você... estava certa. Sabe, a meu respeito."

"Como assim?"

Ela não entendera. Ela levantou o rosto, os cabelos loiros caíram para trás dos ombros. Ele devolveu o olhar e eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Eu não superei. Eu nunca superei. Eu havia enterrado isso, mas no exato momento em que você apareceu, eu percebi que eu..."

Ele parou de falar. Sua voz vinha entrecortada. Noah estava ofegante e nem sequer sabia por que, ele não havia corrido nem nada. Ele não se sentia cansado, mas sua voz simplesmente teimava em não sair.

"Noah. Você não acredita em mim. Amar requer confiança. E eu..."

"Eu já me acertei com o Felipo."

Ela desceu os olhos pelo rosto dele, e ficou fitando o tórax dele, que subia e descia, num compasso desigual.

"Eu não posso ficar com você, Noah. Eu... não fui certa. Não deveria ter cedido ao Felipo. A verdade é que você sempre foi muito melhor do que eu, e eu sei que não te mereço."

Noah a segurou pelos cotovelos, mantendo uma pressão razoável. Ele estava sério. Ela negou-se a encará-lo.

"Só me diga uma coisa. Você o amou? De alguma forma?"

Ela o olhou com toda a dureza do mundo.

"É claro que não."

Uma das mãos de Noah correu pelo braço dela, parando atrás da nuca. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, até que ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus. Ela era tão pequena nos braços dele, que ele tinha que ter toda a delicadeza em segurá-la. Sua língua pediu espaço e entrelaçou-se com a dela, uma pressão consistente, um gosto doce. Eles só se afastaram quando o ar se tornou escasso.

"Noah, não..." – Ela tentou falar, mas suas palavras misturaram-se com um gemido abafado.

"Su, eu sei que nós tomamos caminhos diferentes. Você fez coisas ruins, eu fiz coisas ruins. Mas no final das contas, ainda é você quem eu quero. E se você não me quisesse, não teria me beijado. Eu te dei a oportunidade de se desvencilhar."

"Eu sei disso."

"Eu prometo te proteger dessa vez."

Ela pensara em inúmeras maneiras de fugir. De evitar aquele relacionamento. De deixá-lo ir embora, encontrar alguém que o amasse. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Ela o amava e eles já estariam casados se não fosse o golpe do destino. Não havia motivos para fuga. Era o momento certo de entregar seu coração.

"Eu te amo, Noah Waynne."

"Eu também te amo."

As mãos dela subiram-lhe pelo tórax, cruzando-se atrás da nuca dele, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam fortemente a cintura dela. Eles se envolveram em mais um beijo tórrido, quase devastante. Noah continuou beijando-a com volúpia e desejo, enquanto a guiava para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E todo o orgulho havia ficado do lado de fora.


	13. Epílogo: Cuddy's dream

** EPÍLOGO**

**Like a Storm**

**Cuddy's Dream.**

"Mas de novo essa margarina? Eu já te disse pra comprar Aviação, Cuddles."

Cuddy passou por ele e ele quase se esqueceu da conversa quando fitou os olhos no corsete que ela usava. Todo cheio de renda negra, com laços destruídos na direita. Laços que ele havia destruído, no ímpeto da paixão. Um breve sorriso de orgulho pousou em sua face.

"Você quer mesmo que eu coma isso? E se eu engordar? Vai querer colocar esse corpo aqui em perigo de mutação?"

"Eu jamais faria isso."

Ele suspirou, os ombros caíram num gesto de derrota. Ela colocou o suco no copo e tomou um gole, os olhos presos no olhar caído dele. Ela sorriu. Aliás, ele sempre fazia isso. Pedia algo que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer, e quando ela se negava, nascia aquela carinha de derrota, aquele olhar baixo de quem está querendo chorar. Cuddy levantou-se e sentou no colo dele, delicadamente. Ele apenas posicionou-se na cadeira, passando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

Ela debruçou-se, tomou o rosto dele com as mãos e depositou um beijo. Ele adentrou a boca dela com a língua, devorando-a, arrancando um quase inaudível gemido dela. Ela aninhou-se no colo dele e ele beijou o pescoço dela.

"Você vai comprar a minha manteiga, certo?"

"Claro que não." – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Cuddy debruçou-se e deu uma leve mordida no maxilar dele, seguindo em direção do pescoço. Ao chegar ali, deu-lhe um forte chupão, que ia deixar uma enorme marca.

House sorriu e a pegou pela nuca, forçando a erguer a cabeça. Com o pescoço aveludado todo à sua mercê, ele roçou a barba ali, causando-lhe arrepios. House pegou um pouco da geléia de morango que estava sobre a mesa e passou ali, sugando com fome e deslizando a língua em pequenos movimentos rotativos.

"Você vai comprar a minha manteiga. Certo?"

Cuddy estava com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o prazer de tê-lo acariciando seu corpo. Ele deu uma leve puxada no cabelo dela, obrigando-a a prestar atenção.

"Certo, Cuddy?"

"Certo, certo. Eu compro a manteiga que você quiser. Apenas continue o que está fazendo."

House afasta seus lábios dela, descendo as mãos sensualmente pela cintura dela. Seus dedos trilham um pequeno caminho até o nó posterior do corsete, desamarrando-o.

"Você usa esse tipo de roupa de propósito, não é?"

Cuddy sorri enquanto beija os lábios dele, de leve.

"Sim. Você adora, e é por isso que eu uso."

Suas mãos continuaram descendo, até pousarem contra as nádegas dela, puxando-a com força para si. Cuddy gemeu e sua cabeça caiu de encontro com o pescoço dele.

**_Ding dong._**

Ai meu Deus. Pleno domingo, quem estaria batendo na porta da casa deles? Quem quer que fosse, ia esperar. Cuddy ainda estava em posição de alerta quando House tomou seus lábios de volta. Ela aceitou a atitude dele e o beijou de volta.

"Lisa, sou eu, filha."

Cuddy arregalou os olhos. Mãe? Minha mãe está aqui?

"O James está aqui comigo. Abram logo, vocês estão dormindo ou o quê?"

Dormindo não estavam. Mas "oquê" poderia definir a situação. House assistiu boquiaberto enquanto Cuddy vestia um robe sob o corsete e ia até a porta. Ele direcionou sua concentração visual para o café.

* * *

"Lisa!"

"Mãe."

House pode imaginar que elas estavam se abraçando exaustivamente, como sempre. Ele abriu o jornal, tentando manter o foco nas notícias.

"Wilson, o House está na cozinha."

"Obrigada, Cuddy."

House inclinou a cabeça, e só conseguira escutar Cuddy se afastando com a mãe na direção dos quartos.

"O que está lendo?"

House inclinou a cabeça, e só conseguira escutar Cuddy se afastando com a mãe na direção dos quartos.

"O que está lendo?"

Meu horóscopo. Hoje eu terei enormes alegrias e devo controlar as minhas aflições."

Wilson riu. Já fazia 18 meses. 18 meses desde que ele soubera que House e Cuddy haviam viajado para Vegas, e se casado por lá mesmo. E depois de todo esse tempo, ali estava, o mesmo House. Claro, melhorias à parte, mas o mesmo senso de humor ácido e afiado de sempre.

"Tenho entradas para o jogo dos Jets, hoje à noite. Vamos?"

"Claro, porque não? Mike tem jogado mal à beça. Posso apostar que ele será demitido antes das finais."

"O novo técnico tem exigido demais dele." – Comentou Wilson, enchendo um copo de laranjada.

"OMG. Você é programado quimicamente para proteger as pessoas?"

Eles riram. Cuddy surgiu na cozinha vestindo um trench coat azul, que iluminava o olhar dela. Os cabelos dela, soltos e cacheados, caíam selvagens pelo ombro. House a olhou de cima a baixo, checando as sandálias que ela usava. Estava deslumbrante.

Sua mãe veio logo atrás dela, indiscretamente.

"Cadê o imprestável do seu marido?"

"Um ótimo dia para você também, morcega."

Cuddy sentou-se à mesa com eles, e a mãe dela sentou-se do lado oposto ao dela.

"Pare de chamar minha mãe de morcega, Greg."

"Ela me chama de vagabundo imprestável. Qual a minha vantagem se eu não puder xingá-la?"

House voltou a atenção ao jornal.

"Mãe, você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui em casa tão cedo."

"James me disse que daqui a alguns dias seu marido faz aniversário. Então eu vim pra nós combinarmos um grande jantar em família."

Cuddy notou uma pequena mudança no semblante de House. Ela apenas segurou um lábio contra o outro, antes de responder delicadamente.

"Mãe, o House não é muito fã dessas coisas."

"Mas Lizzy, vocês estão casados há mais de um ano e ele nem foi apresentado para o resto da família. É a oportunidade perfeita. Além do mais, eu já avisei todo mundo. Por favor, Lizzy."

Ai Deus. Sua mãe lhe estava chamando de Lizzy. Era um sinal da chantagem emocional disfarçada sob o carinho desmedido.

"Ok, mãe."

House limpou a garganta e voltou a ler o jornal. Cuddy não tinha necessidade de olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando.

"Lisa, outra coisa. Vamos fazer compras? Preciso de talheres da Barney's pra servir nossa família. Não vou mostrar aquele faqueiro velho do Walmart."

Lisa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sua mãe levantou-se e foi em direção á porta. Ela olhou pro relógio.

"10 minutos, Lisa. Não se atrase ou não vai sobrar talher nenhum. Até mais, meninos."

Cuddy deixou o olhar cair sobre House. Ele estava com um semblante negativo, fingindo uma gigantesca concentração sobre o jornal. Ele só tinha se esquecido de tirar da página das celebridades, e ele odiava essa seção do jornal.

"House?"

Ele apenas levantou o olhar. Um olhar duro e que não precisava de legendas. Ela entendera bem. House não queria festa nenhuma.

"Cuddling, teremos que conversar sobre isso. Não agora, porque você está de saída, mas depois."

Ele respondeu, com toda a calma possível, fazendo-a refletir. Ela inclinou-se e seus lábios se selaram, e ela deu um beijo no rosto do Wilson.

"Vou chegar tarde."

"Talvez eu não esteja aqui. Wilson sente saudades de mim e comprou ingressos para o jogo dos Jets."

Cuddy sorriu e saiu, o celular já começara a tocar estridentemente.  
**  
**

* * *

Cuddy estava observando uma camisa pólo na vitrine. Bem cortada e azul. Azul como os olhos dele. Iria deixá-lo extremamente irresistível e talvez aquela pólo tivesse uma vida útil bem pequena. Seu desejo era apenas colocá-la no corpo dele, para depois rasgá-la no próximo instante.

"Filha?"

Sua mãe a olhava de um modo confuso.

"Sim?"

"Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum, mãe. Eu estou pensando em levar essa camisa para o Greg."

"Tanto faz, Lizzy. É melhor que aqueles trapos que ele usava antes."

Cuddy riu, enquanto a mãe a arrastava por dentro do shopping.

"Depois você compra a camisa. Precisamos de uma toalha de mesa. Eu li na Cosmopolitan que toalhas italianas estão em alta. Precisamos de uma."

"Sinceramente mãe, a última coisa que vão reparar vai ser na toalha."

"Mas vão reparar."

Elas entraram em uma loja, toda rebuscada na iluminação, que tinha algumas toalhas delicadamente expostas pelo vidro. Havia até mesmo toalhas de tafetá ali, e Cuddy imaginava quem ia forrar a mesa do almoço com tafetá legítimo. Era indecente de se imaginar.

"Ai, MEU DEUS, Lizzy. Olha isso!"

Cuddy não se lembrava de ter visto sua mãe tão entusiasmada assim. Ela passou a ponta dos dedos sobre uma toalha vermelha que estava estendida no balcão; os olhos brilharam de admiração.

"Acho que é seda legítima." – Disse ela olhando para a toalha sem conseguir piscar. Levantou os olhos e encontrou a vendedora, para a qual estendeu a toalha toda sorridente – "Vamos levar."

"Mas assim, rápido. Não quer ver outra, mãe?"

"Lisa Cuddy, não tem porque ficar entrando em indecisão, tanto nas compras quanto na vida. Faça uma escolha e acredite nela. É simples assim."

Cuddy sorriu para a vendedora, que pegou o dinheiro e logo foi atender outra senhora.

"Você esqueceu o House, mãe."

"Mas o que aquele infortúnio de marido que você escolheu tem a ver com as minhas toalhas?"

"Lisa Cuddy-House".

Elas continuaram andando, seguindo o caminho até a lanchonete.

"Falando nisso, quando é que eu verei o fruto real dessa 'união'?"

"Não fale assim. Parece que nosso casamento foi um erro."

"E foi?"

"Claro que não, mãe. Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida. Greg é... absolutamente perfeito."

"Perfeito?"

"Sim."

"E quando é que eu vou ver uma prova dessa perfeição? Porque já faz mais de um ano que vocês se casaram e vocês já não mais adolescentes..."

"Ok, vá direto ao ponto." – Aquela conversa estava irritando Cuddy.

"Filhos, Lisa. Quando vocês pretendem ter um filho?"

A pergunta pegou Cuddy de surpresa. Eles não haviam tido a oportunidade de conversar sobre isso. E ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que isso poderia significar. Ela sempre quisera ter filhos, sofrera bastante por isso, mas depois do casamento ela estava sempre tão feliz que não pensava mais sobre o assunto. Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

"Não sei, mãe, o Greg não é muito fã de crianças... talvez se acontecer, ele aceite numa boa, mas planejadamente... não sei. A gente precisa conversar sobre isso."

Cuddy sentou-se na mesa da lanchonete e passou os olhos pelo cardápio. Uma massa crocante com recheio de chocolate e avelã. Era a melhor pedida. A mãe dela sentou-se e ela fez o pedido, torcendo que a mãe esquecesse aquele assunto pelo resto do dia.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você não quis estacionar na vaga de deficientes. Eu sou manco!"

"Pare de dramatizar isso. Você pode ser manco, mas é chefe de um departamento de diagnósticos especiais e é muito bem casado com a reitora de medicina mais 'bonita' que eu já vi. Você não pode mais se sentir uma vítima, House."

House olhou para ele com cara de espanto.

"Não precisava pegar pesado, James Wilson."

Ambos riram, enquanto atravessavam o saguão de entrada para o estádio. Wilson parou no balcão da lanchonete.

"Duas cervejas."

"E dois cachorros quentes, e um burrito."

"Você vai comer tudo isso?"

"Claro. Achou o que? Que eu ia comprar pra algum mendigo que estiver assistindo o jogo?"

Wilson rolou os olhos e olhou no relógio.

"Vai começar daqui a pouco."

A balconista entregou os pedidos e eles se dirigiram ao caixa.

* * *

Cuddy chegou à sua casa enquanto ainda era final de tarde. Ela havia se sentindo enjoada após comer a massa, e desconfiara que havia chocolate demais ali. Talvez fosse muito doce, principalmente para ela que não era acostumada.

"Você não quer mesmo ir ao médico, Lizzy?" – Questionou sua mãe, depois de deitá-la na cama.

"Não... precisa. É só um mal estar passageiro."

"Bom, querida, eu preciso ir porque ainda falta eu buscar as taças e o suporte de prata para as panelas. Me ligue, ok."

"Ok, mãe. Pode ir. Daqui a pouco o Greg volta."

Cuddy continuou deitada, e ficou atenta quando a porta principal bateu. Sua mãe havia ido. Ela enrolou-se no lençol, deitando-se de lado. O que ela poderia ter comido que lhe fizesse tanto mal? Ela estava sentindo enjôos e náuseas que a estavam nocauteando por completo.

Cuddy estendeu o braço, pegando uma cartela de comprimidos que estava sobre o criado mudo. Ela tomou um deles e tentou pegar no sono.

* * *

Quando House chegou em casa, estranhou o silêncio. A mãe de Cuddy já tinha ido embora, obviamente. Mas Cuddy já estava dormindo? Ela não dormia antes das 23h. Ele andou calmamente até o quarto, e a viu deitada.

"Lisa?"

"Sim?" – Murmurou ela, meio sem forças.

Ele notou a fragilidade na voz dela e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Cuddy virou-se para poder encará-lo. Ele debruçou-se e a beijou na bochecha, carinhosamente.

"Cuddy, você está muito quente. Deve estar com febre."

"Eu... comi alguma coisa estragada. Só isso."

"Desde quando você está assim, amor?"

"Desde que eu cheguei."

"E isso foi às...?"

"Era quase 18h."

House passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e ficou ali, acariciando.

"Devia ter me ligado, Lisa. Não é seguro você ficar sozinha quando está ruim assim."

"O importante é que você já está aqui, certo?"

"Certo."

Ela apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, impulsionando-se para cima, o tronco inclinado. Ele debruçou-se e a segurou delicadamente pela nuca, tomando seus lábios para si num gesto suave. Ela sentia a língua dele massageando a sua com delicadeza, fazendo-a derreter em paixão. Cuddy foi deitando, lentamente e levando ele junto com ela, até que ambos estavam deitados; House por cima dela e ela preguiçosamente por baixo dele. Somente quando o ar ficou escasso que eles se afastaram.

"Estou mesmo preocupado. Você está com febre, Cuddles."

"Greg, vai passar. É só um mal estar."

House deitou-se e ela deitou sobre ele, com a cabeça pousada sobre seu peito, enquanto a mão dele enlaçava a cintura dela com toda a doçura.

* * *

Cuddy estava na correria do hospital. E House nem sequer lhe era um problema. Ele ainda não tinha aparecido e ela não estava sequer preocupada. Provavelmente ele estava perdido em alguma loja, brigando emburrecidamente com algum vendedor mal criado.

Era o aniversário dele. E ela precisava encontrar o presente perfeito.

Ela estava lendo a ata da reunião referente à reunião que tivera cedo com o conselho e precisava apresentar contrapropostas para o não fechamento da ala infantil de oncologia, que seria transferida para o Seattle Grace. Essa era a última coisa que Cuddy gostaria que acontecesse.

Ela sentia o café da manhã revirando dentro do estomago. Estendendo o braço, ela pegou o telefone e discou alguns números.

"Amy, por favor, eu preciso de um hemograma completo. Tenho me sentido muito ruim esses dias. Posso estar com intoxicação."

Em questão de cinco minutos, a enfermeira entrou em sua sala. Coletou o sangue, mas não comentou nada. A sala estava silenciosa.

"Faz pelo menos 6 horas que eu não como nada, Amy. Isso deve bastar, certo?"

"Sim, Dra Cuddy-House. Os resultados estarão na sua mesa assim que ficarem prontos."

Cuddy olhou para o relógio. Apenas 4 minutos até a reunião com o Departamento Financeiro.

Merda.

* * *

Quando House acordara, não sentia mais o calor no lugar que antes fora ocupado pelo corpo dela. Ele resmungou o fato que ela entrava cedo demais naquele hospital. E ele a queria ali, afinal, ele não podia querer isso nem no dia do seu aniversário?

Bom, ele tinha que ir comprar algo decente para vestir. Querendo ou não, ele jamais admitiria que queria causar uma boa impressão na família dela. Mas ele queria.

Assim que ele entrou no shopping, meia hora depois, ele teve sua atenção voltada a uma loja requintada. Uma belíssima camisa pólo azul vestia o manequim. House não se importava com isso, realmente. Mas Cuddy ia achar a camisa belíssima. Ela o adorava de azul, pois acreditava que realçava seus olhos.

Ele decidiu levá-la.

Cuddy chegou a casa e foi arrumar tudo correndo. Deus do céu. Já era quase 19 horas e logo sua família chegaria. Ela entrou no chuveiro, e a água fria correu pelas suas costas definidas, enquanto ela se perguntava onde estava House.  
Ele já devia ter chegado.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Cuddy abriu o hemograma enquanto almoçava berinjela ao molho de madeira. Seus olhos desciam pelo papel preguiçosamente, até que ela parou de comer bruscamente. O garfo ficou parado no ar, enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas._

Ela deveria chorar? Qual seria a reação dele?

Cuddy largou o prato e sua refeição, saindo cambaleante na direção do seu escritório.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Cuddy queria tanto que ele chegasse antes dos convidados. Eles precisavam conversar.

"Lizzy?"

Cuddy ficou feliz de sua mãe ter chegado, afinal, ela precisava de ajuda. Cuddy vestiu um vestido tubo preto, e scarpins vermelhos, deixando os cachos molhados caírem sobre os ombros.

Passou um batom vermelho nos lábios, e sua mãe passou pela porta do corredor.  
"Vamos, Lisa. Você já está linda. Tem que arrumar a mesa."

"Já esta tudo na mesa, mãe."

A campainha tocou. Lisa se olhou uma última vez no espelho e correu para a porta. Encontrou o familiar par de olhos azuis.

"House?"

Ele apenas sorrriu para ela e ela não teve tempo de responder, ele foi empurrado para a frente, e por trás dele surgiu sua família.

"Tia Ludi ! Mandy! Ai meu Deus, tio Duke."

House fugiu daquela procissão de cumprimentos do jeito que pôde. Ele entrou na cozinha e pegou uma cerveja, encostando-se ao balcão e olhando para ela com ternura. Ela estava mesmo radiante e ele achava que o fato de tê-la como esposa já era presente de aniversário suficiente. Mas ela queria a festa e ele não negava nada que a fizesse feliz.

"Vovô Billy."

House segurou o riso quando o velhinho abraçou a tia dela.

"Minha netinha. Você está meio magrela demais..."

"Vô, você está abraçando a Ludi. Estou na sua direita."

A mãe de Cuddy tomou os velhos pelo braço e os levou até House. Ele olhou de soslaio quando seu primo Luke a abraçou e apresentou-lhe o amigo, Carl. House estreitou a vista e tinha certeza que havia um brilho indevido nos olhos do tal Carl.  
Um brilho de interesse.

"Greg, esse é o meu pai, Billy e minha irmã Ludi."

House sorriu com o canto da boca; ele não conseguia fingir simpatia. Talvez fosse melhor ser sincero.

"Você é bonito, Greg. Cuddy tem bom gosto."

"É, ela também não é de se jogar fora."

House sentiu o olhar duro da sogra.

"Você também é. Quantos anos você tem, 25?"

A senhora corou. Ele ficou pasmo consigo mesmo. Ele estava mentindo pra ser gentil. Pelo amor de Deus, a que nível ele estava chegando? Era melhor fugir. Ele foi até a entrada e tirou a jaqueta e sentiu os olhos de Cuddy sobre a sua camisa. Ela se desvencilhou da sua priminha de 7 anos e foi até ele.

"Greg! Eu ia te comprar essa camisa... ontem."

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar."

"Seus olhos ficam..."

"Intensos." – completou ele, sorrindo.

Ela debruçou-se e o beijou.

"Eu preciso falar com você, Greg... Hoje eu..."

"GREG! Venha cá conhecer o resto da família!" – Gritou sua sogra, sentada à mesa, com o resto da família.

House foi andando na direção dela, enquanto lançava um olhar de paciência para Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy sentou-se na varanda. Logo, Luke e Carl foram até ela, trazendo-lhe uma taça de suco.

"Lizzy, seu marido parece ser um cara legal."

"Ele é, Luke."

"Diferente daqueles caipiras que você namorava na escola."

Cuddy riu, olhando pra ele com surpresa. Luke ainda era o mesmo de sempre, o terror da meninada. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo liso que caía na testa, os ombros largos e o queixo quadrado. Eles eram melhores amigos durante toda a infância de ambos.

"Você se lembra disso?"

"Claro, Lisa. Como eu esqueceria? Metade da minha popularidade era porque os meninos queriam que eu intimasse você para eles..."

Ela riu.

"E a minha popularidade era graças a você."

Alguém chamou Luke lá dentro e ele levantou, sinalizando que voltava em poucos minutos.

"Pois então, Lisa, você trabalha do que mesmo?"

"Sou diretora de um hospital."

"Parece ser muito burocrático."

Cuddy sorriu, e estendeu as pernas, para arrumar um pequeno detalhe no sapato. Seu vestido subiu um pouco, assim como o olhar de Carl. Mas ele desviou a vista antes que ela pudesse perceber.

"Não é só aparência. E você, Carl, digamos que você não foi bem apresentado."

" Eu conheci o Luke na faculdade, nós cursamos Direito e já abrimos um escritório de Advocacia. A sociedade está funcionando com perfeição. "

"O Luke é um ótimo profissional, tanto como pessoa."

"Lisa, eu..." – Carl se remexeu na cadeira, ficando inquieto – " Sei que hoje é aniversário do seu marido, mas é que você é mesmo muito linda. Eu mal pude respirar desde que entrei aqui."

A mão dele pousou sobre o joelho dela. Cuddy olhou pra ele com um risco de raiva no fundo dos olhos e delicadamente retirou a mão dele.

"Carl, vou fingir que isso não aconteceu. Eu amo meu marido e você deve respeitar isso."

Cuddy levantou-se e passou da varanda para a sala, mas seu olhar encontrou o de House. Ele havia assistido toda a cena.

* * *

House já estava fora de si. Afinal, que raio de pessoa entra na sua casa e tentar bolinar a sua esposa? Ele queria levantar e esmurrar o tal rapaz. Ele estava sentado no meio da roda familiar. Sua sogra e Ludi conversavam animadamente sobre a liquidação da Barney; Vovô Billy já estava no mais profundo sono e Luke estava falando todo derretido ao celular. Apenas Mandy e Susi estavam na mesa, desenhando em folhas de sulfite, aleatoriamente.

"Pois, Gregy. Você curte McFly?"

"Quem? Isso é uma série de tevê?"

"Não, bobo!" – Mandy sorria e seus dedos brincavam com a colherzinha da sobremesa. – "É uma banda britânica super descolada."

"Não, nunca ouvi falar. E meu nome é Greg, e não Gregy."

"Sério? Que coisa triste."

House pensou em uma resposta tão ácida que ela ia querer correr para debaixo da própria cama. Mas ele tinha que se controlar.

Cuddy veio até ele, e o puxou pela barra da camisa.

"Greg, posso falar com você?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas nesse momento, Carl colocou uma música mais agitada para tocar.

"Hey, Greg, dança comigo?"

Ludi já estava segurando-o pelo ombro. Ele só teve tempo de ver Cuddy se afastando irritada, enquanto a tia dela começava a rodopiar pela sala.

Cuddy foi até a cozinha, e lavou uma taça, para depois preenchê-la com champanhe. Cuddy começou a questionar até que horas sua família ia ficar irritando House, afinal, eles precisavam tanto conversar.

Carl entrou na cozinha, sorridente.

"Lisa."

"Sim?"

Ela não teve tempo de esperar a resposta, sentiu apenas um hálito mentolado sobre os seus num beijo rápido. O beijo não teria sido tão rápido se não fosse a voz carregada que os interrompera.

"Muito bonito."

A mão de Cuddy espalmou com força o rosto dele. House veio frio e furioso, caminhando até ele.

"Me dê um único motivo para não arrebentar você no meio."

Nesse momento, Luke chegou e percebeu o clima carregado. Ele olhou para Lisa, que tinha o olhar perplexo. E House estava ali parado, com o mais puro ódio em forma de olhar.

"Eu vou falar uma vez só. Fique longe da minha esposa. Se eu ver você encostar nela mais uma vez, vou te arrebentar na frente da família dela. Está claro?"

"Muito claro." – Murmurou Carl e Luke logo o puxou pelo braço para fora dali. Luke também não parecia feliz com o acontecido.

House estava respirando pesadamente. Ele atravessou a cozinha, pegando Cuddy pela mão. Ele abriu a porta da despensa, e ela entrou, ele entrando logo em seguida. A posição corporal deles era de atração e repulsão. Havia uma nuvem cheia de eletricidade sobre eles.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Cuddy. Eu sei que isso é importante pra você..."

"Greg, eu preciso te falar uma coisa."

House estava suando, ignorando qualquer interrupção dela. Ele precisava falar e parecia ter guardado palavras durante toda a noite.

"... mas sabe sua família não é a mais agradável de todas. Sua tia parece ter se apaixonado por mim enquanto sua mãe me odeia."

"House..." – Cuddy estava ficando impaciente.

"Seu vô achou mais interessante dormir. E sua prima fica me chamando de Gregy e perguntando sobre bandas britânicas adolescentes. E seu primo bonitão ainda..."

"House, me escuta..."

"... pra melhorar a situação, trás um amigo que dá em cima da minha mulher descaradamente. Cuddy, ele te beijou ! Dentro da minha casa! ISSO É UM DESRESPEITO.."

"Gregory House." – Cuddy estava a ponto de explodir, e ele continuava se atropelando em palavras, como se as vomitasse sobre ela.

"... eu sei que é sua família, mas você é minha esposa. Ele não entendeu isso não? VOCÊ TEM MARIDO e eu.."

"EU TÔ GRÁVIDA, GREG, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! CALE A BOCA!"

Cuddy ficou quieta, surpresa pela sua própria explosão. House ficou ainda mais quieto, olhando nos olhos dela de maneira perplexa. Ele parecia estar sem palavras, e ela ficou esperando alguma reação dele. Mas ele não se movia.

"House, eu sei que nós ainda não havíamos conversado sobre isso, mas nós podemos lidar com.."

E ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ele a pegou de surpresa, segurando-a pela cintura e encostando-a na parede, os lábios caindo sobre a boca dela, selvagem. Ela gemeu e ele deixou as mãos correr por baixo da coxa dela, subindo lentamente o vestido preto. Uma mão dele correu e acariciou os cabelos dela, enquanto segurava seu rosto para aprofundar aquele beijo ainda mais.

Eles estavam sem fôlego quando conseguiram se afastar.

"Afinal, o que isso significa, além da sua atração sexual potente por mim?" – perguntou ela.

"Significa que esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia me dar."

Ela sentiu algumas lágrimas se alojarem no canto dos olhos. Ele a abraçou com gentileza, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, que cheirava à um delicioso xampu de camomila.

"Eu te amo, Lisa. O que mais eu poderia querer se não um filho da mulher da minha vida?"

"Greg, isso foi... lindo. Eu não esperava essa reação."

"Nem eu. Mas eu estou tão feliz que... não sei Cuddy. Sua família pode passar a semana aqui que eu não ligo. Não depois disso."

Ela o abraçou, as pequenas mãos escorreram na cintura dele por baixo da camiseta, roçando a pele quente dele.

"Se eles ficarem aqui, não vamos aproveitar a noite de aniversário adequadamente."

Ele fez um careta de espanto.

"Oh não. Vamos expulsar todos eles agora mesmo."

Cuddy debruçou-se sobre o peito dele e encostou os lábios, sem mover, sem beijar, apenas encostando os lábios e ficando nessa posição por alguns segundos.

"Eu te amo, Greg."

Ele deixou a mão deslizar sobre a maçã do rosto dela, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"E eu amo vocês duas."

**THE END**


End file.
